Star Guardian's Destiny
by lazura234
Summary: Suzuki Mayuri made a wish to be in the world of KHR, however this wish may be a part of her destiny. Focuses on OC and characters may be a bit OOC maybe. HibariXOC. Re-edited chapter 6! :D
1. The Star's Beginning

**Lazura: I had many thoughts about publishing this story, but I finally concluded to posting it! :D**

**Angie: Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all except her two ocs. (Takes place during the Varia arc)**

* * *

**_"Ha~ I wish to be in the world of KHR..." said the girl as she walks down the street._**

**_A girl wishes to be in the world of KHR however she ends up getting hit by a car. _**

**_Her soul was then taken away by a man in a white robe._**

* * *

A man in a white hooded robe carried a girl in a white sundress in his arms.

The man then hears a groan, and notices that the girl in his arms was waking up.

"Good to see that you are awake." answered the man.

"W-Where am I?" the girl with black hair and brown eyes asked as she looked up to the man.

"Suzuki Mayuri...are you ready for your test to reincarnate?"

Mayu widens her eyes.

_How does he know my_ name?

He sets her down.

"Suzuki Mayuri, I am not going to repeat myself again...are you ready to reincarnate?"

"You mean I'll be reborn again right?"

"Yes...but you have under go a test, because the world you wanted to be reborn in was a very particular world."

"So what do I have to do?"

"You will be going under a test of combat,skill, and brains, however I will be the one training you till you are ready to take these tests."

"I see..."

The man handed her two fans.

"These will be your weapons."

"Fans?"

"Yes, fans...these are the proper weapons of whoever holds the star ring."

"Star ring?"

"The ring is a legendary ring that only someone of another world may bear when going into the world you wanted to reincarnate."

"Wait...ring...you mean the world I'm reincarnating in is..."

"Yes...its the world of KHR."

_OMG...I'M GETTING REINCARNATED IN MY FAVORITE ANIME/MANGA?!_

* * *

**Few Months Later...**

* * *

"Thank-you, Michael-sensei!" Mayu thanked the man in the robe.

"Don't worry...at least you past the ring inheritance test...don't forget your box and ring!"

"I won't!" Mayuri yelled as the teleporter sent her down to her destination.

"I hope that kid will be ok...I mean the world she wanted to be in deals with the mafia..." Michael said to himself.

* * *

**With the GiglioNero Famiglia...**

* * *

"Boss...This girl..." a blonde man in a suit asked the black haired woman in a red dress shirt, black neck-tie, and black skirt.

"Yes...she is the star guardian, that we will have to send to Japan." the lady answered to the man.

"Nice to meet you, Aria-san and Gamma-san! My name Suzuki Mayuri!"

"Nice to meet you too!" smiled Aria.

"You...are the legendary star..." Gamma was in awe.

"Ah! Don't finish that Gamma-san! I don't like to be called that! Just call me by my name."

"Oh, your sensei wanted me to give you this before you left Italy." Aria remembered as she took out two fans with along with a note.

* * *

_Note: _

_Mayuri, _

_When you head to Japan you will be staying at the house that I gave you, don't worry about the money I will send them through a teleporter at the house, but when you get to Japan settle your stuff and wait until the end of the cloud battle to reveal yourself._

_-Michael_

* * *

_Thanks Michael_

Mayuri thought, but immediately noticed a line in bold.

* * *

_PS: you will be going to Namimori Middle School to watch and protect Sawada Tsunayoshi as the star guardian till its time._

* * *

_Great... thanks Michael!_

* * *

**Somewhere... **_  
_

Michael feels a chill as he finishes sending another person to another world.

* * *

"Are you ready Mayuri-chan?" Aria asked as she tapped the young girl's shoulder

"Yes!" Mayuri replied beaming with energy.

* * *

**At the house early in the morning...**

* * *

_Wow! Michael-sensei really outdid himself with this house!_

The house was a two story house, with four bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, the teleporter/computer communicator, and etc.

"Well I better get ready!" Mayuri said to herself as she opened the closet of her suppose it room.

Inside were clothes for her, along with the Namimori uniform.

* * *

After getting ready she packs her fans in her school bag, heads out, and stops at the gate of the school to see a certain perfect at the gate.

"You." the boy in a black uniform, with an armband that said 'Disciplinary Head'.

_So this is Hibari Kyoya up close...who knew that people all over the world love him..._

"My name Suzuki Mayuri, I am the new transfer student, do you know where the office is?" Mayuri politely asked.

"Follow." replied Hibari as he started heading into the building.

* * *

Mayuri followed Hibari and finally sees the office, she bowed and replied, "Thank you."

"Hn." said the perfect as he stalked off to go bite some herbivorous people.

"Oh..are you the transfer student?" asked a lady heading out of the office.

"Yes!"

"Then follow me, I'm your sensei."

* * *

The lady lead the young girl over to class 1-A.

_1-A...wait a minute this classroom is..._

"Everyone settle down now! Today we have a transfer student transferring today! Come on in!"

Mayuri opens the door and heads straight to the right side of the desk.

"My name Suzuki Mayuri, nice to you all!" Mayuri smiled.

The students began whispering a whole bunch of stuff.

_I can hear all the whispers and stares...huh?_

Mayuri noticed three empty desks.

_Oh yeah! Reborn didn't let them go to school during the ring battles... _

Mayuri realized.

"Suzuki-san, you may sit behind Sasagawa-san." the teacher points over to the seat behind Kyoko.

As Mayuri sat down.

Kyoko turns over to Mayuri and greeted, " Nice to meet you,Suzuki-san!"

"You don't need to be so formal, you can just call me Mayu."

"Then, Nice to meet you Mayu-chan!"

* * *

After being introduced to Kurokawa Hana and Miura Haru, Mayuri heads back home and gets ready to visit the Cloud Battle.

_It's time._

* * *

**Lazura: This is good so far right? :D**

**Angie: Yeah...so please review! **


	2. The Unworthy Bearer and Star's Purpose

**Lazura: This story along with The Next Heir, are the stories I will focusing to update for now, also the poll will be on my profile! **

**Angie: So please don't be mad at my Authoress/Creator.**

**Mayuri: Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all! Except for me.**

* * *

A message from Michael appeared on the computer screen by the time Mayuri opened the door to her room.

* * *

_Message:_

_Mayuri,_

_Head over to the Cloud battle and try to stop Sawada Tsunayoshi from hitting Gola Mosca._

* * *

_Wait wouldn't that be changing the storyline a bit? _she thought.

* * *

Then another message poped up saying:

_no it ain't..now do your mission!_

* * *

_Yeesh...meanie... _

Mayuri puts on a white dress shirt, black dress pants, black heeled shoes, black vest, and a black mask to cover her identity.

"I'm ready." she says as she heads to the battlefield.

* * *

**At the Near End of the Cloud Battle...**

Mayuri was at a nearby tree at the school.

* * *

_Looks like I made it in time_

Tsuna was about to cut open the Gola Mosca with his flames, but Mayuri threw one of her fans between Tsuna and Gola Mosca.

Tsuna's eyes widened and separated from Gola Mosca.

"Danger! Danger! A strong flame signal came from the tree!" Gola Mosca's radar alerted.

Gola Mosca headed towards the area where Mayuri was.

Mayuri jumped out of the tree landing on top of Gola Mosca's back

_Who was that?_

Everyone within the battlefield thought.

Mayuri yelled, " **SPINA DELLA ROSA**!"

The fan transformed into a sword and sliced the metal backing of Gola Mosca.

Mayuri grabbed the body of the Kyuudaime and jumped up high into the sky.

Gola Mosca followed where her .

"That girl is in danger!" yelled Basil.

"Wait! Everybody don't move!" Reborn announce.d

"Why? Reborn? She's in trouble!" Tsuna asked.

"She looks like she knows what shes doing."

"Eh?" Tsuna questioned.

* * *

**Varia's side of the battlefield...**

* * *

Xanxus glared at the scene happening above.

_F**k S**t that woman knew my plan..._

Thought Xanxus as he gritted his teeth.

* * *

Mayuri swapped fans and called out, "**SEMI DI PAPAVERO BOMBE!**"

The fan transformed into a pistol and shot out a huge ball of energy towards Gola Mosca.

***KABOOM* **

* * *

**Right after Gola Mosca exploded...**

* * *

Mayuri gracefully landed on her feet and headed towards Reborn.

"You are Reborn, right?" Mayuri asked

"Yes...and you?" Reborn sternly asked as Leon formed into a gun while pointing at the masked girl.

Mayuri laid the body of the Kyuudaime gently to the ground, leaned towards Reborn ear, and whispered, "Ask Aria of the Giglio Nero Famiglia and you will know everything."

Reborn lowered his fedora to hide his face.

Mayuri stood back and faced Xanxus.

"Xanxus...You aren't worthy of the Sky ring or the bearer of the star ring."

"Tch...For someone outside of the Vongola Famiglia has nothing to do with this."

"Wait, Xanxus-sama." one of the Cervello announced.

"Tch. Scum." Xanxus turned away.

"You...are you the one Arcangelo Michael told us about?" one of the Cervello asked.

"So...you got the message right? Cervello?" Mayuri replied.

"Wait!" Mayuri turned over to Tsuna. "Who are you?! What do you mean by bearer of the star ring, and who is-" Tsuna tried to ask, but Mayuri cut him off,"I am the **leggendaria stella custode** otherwise known as the star ring bearer."

Mayuri showed them the star ring on her finger.

"Y-You really are the..." The Cerevello gasped.

"Say anymore or Michael-sensei will have your head Cervello." Mayuri glared at the two.

"Oi! Woman, what do you mean I am not worthy..." Xanxus yelled but again gets cut off by Mayuri.

"The star guardian holds equal power next to the sky guardian, meaning...I can choose whether or not one of the candidates for Vongola Decimo is worthy bearing the sky ring."

"T-That means..." Basil realized.

"Yes, I find Sawada Tsunayoshi worthy of bearing the sky ring, but...he still has to do the sky ring battle." Mayuri confirmed.

"Hmph...that means I still have a chance to fight that trash!" Xanxus smirked.

"Tomorrow will be the sky ring battle." announced the Cervello as they disappeared off to who knows where.

"Be prepared scum!" yelled Xanxus as he and the rest of the Varia left.

* * *

**Soon an agonized groan was heard...**

"Kyuudaime!" Basil yelled.

Mayuri kneeled down to see Kyuudaime's face.

"I can't believe I was saved by the **leggendaria stella custode**...but I'm thankful that you saved my life." Kyuudaime hastily looked up.

"No Problem, Kyuudaime." Mayuri replied.

Kyuudaime turned his face to Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, come closer." Kyuudaime said softly.

Tsuna leans closer to the Kyuudaime.

The Kyuudaime raised right hand and emitted a dying will flame near Tsuna's forehead.

However the flame became weak.

Kyuudaime replied, "I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun, but this is as much energy I have left to tell you for now.."

Kyuudaime closed his eyes and rest.

"At least the Kyuudaime is safe..." Basil sighed.

* * *

"I'll be going now.." Mayuri began walking towards the gate of the school but someone grabbed her wrist. **(guess who? :D)**

Mayuri turned her head a bit and saw...

DUN

DUN

DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Hibari Kyoya!

"You."

"What is it Carnivore?" retorted Mayrui.

_If I remember correctly he described himself to be as carnivore before...right?_

"Hn. Fight me."

"No." Mayuri whipped out one of her fans and smacked Hibari hard in the face with it. **(The fans weigh the same amount as steel! XD)**

Hibari fell to the ground and finds that the girl dash off quickly.

_Hn. What an interesting Herbivore._

Hibari thought watching the retreating figure.

* * *

Though what Mayuri thought: _OMG! I ALMOST GOT BITTEN TO DEATH BY HIBARI KYOYA! THANK-YOU, MICHAEL-SENSEI FOR TEACHING ME HOW TO FIGHT!_

Mayuri was screaming in her pillow by the time she got back home.

Hibari Kyoya, HDWM Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were Mayuri's favorite KHR anime characters in that order by the way! :D

* * *

**Lazura: Ok! now I'm ready to translate some of the phrases thats mentioned in the story:**

**Spina Della Rosa- Thorn of the rose**

**Semi Di Papavero Bombe- poppy seed bombs**

**Leggendaria stella Custode- Legendary Star Guardian**

**Arcangelo: Arch Angel**

**Angie: Please Review!**

**Mayuri: And vote for who I will end up with! XD**


	3. Pill, Prize, and Saving

**Lazura: I'M ON A ROLL! XD**

**Angie: Who gave the Authoress cookies?**

**Mayuri: I didn't...**

**Angie: then who did...Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR except her OCs.**

* * *

"Ugh..." Mayuri groaned on her desk

"Mayu-chan what's wrong?" Kyoko asked with a worried expression after coming back down from the roof.

"N-Nothing, Kyoko-chan...I just didn't sleep well.." Mayuri covered.

"Well I hope you get some rest tonight!" Kyoko reassured her.

"I hope so..." Mayuri sighed.

_I hope Michael-sensei doesn't send me out tonight..._

The door of the classroom opened to reveal Tsuna.

"Ah! Tsuna-kun! Come here!" Kyoyko said to Tsuna

"What is it Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna looked over to Kyoko.

"I'd like you to meet my friend!" Kyoko lead Tsuna over to Mayuri.

Kyoko, nudged Mayuri.

She stood up straight greeting Tsuna, "My name is Suzuki Mayuri, I just transferred here yesterday, but its nice to see that you've come back to school today!"

"Un..Nice to meet you too Suzuki-san." Tsuna replied.

"Just call me Mayu!"

"Then, Mayu-san is ok?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup!"

Suddenly window near Tsuna's desk flew open to reveal Reborn with a jet pack Leon...

"GEH! REBORN!" yelled Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna! Meet me at the hospital later!" Reborn yelled.

"WHY?!" Tsuna looked like he was pulling his hair.

"Because I said so! Go now or I'll shoot you!" Reborn prepared his Leon gun.

"HIIIIIIIIII! I'M RUNNING NOW! Bye Kyoko-chan and Mayu-san!" Tsuna dashed off.

"Bye!" Kyoko and Mayuri waved good bye to the fleeting Tsuna.

Mayuri felt a glare coming from Reborn.

Reborn motioned his hand telling her to head to the rooftop.

Mayuri excused herself and headed towards the rooftop, however a certain perfect spotted her heading to the rooftop and followed her.

Mayuri didn't notice him at all.

* * *

**At the rooftop...**

* * *

Mayuri opened the door to see Reborn waiting for her, when Mayuri faced Reborn

Hibari also went, but went into hiding.

Reborn noticed Hibari, smirked, and confronted Mayuri.

"Suzuki Mayuri...you are the star guardian right?"

_That Carnivore is..._

Hibari smirked.

_Now this is interesting._

Hibari thought as he continued to watch.

"Yes...I'm guessing you called Aria-san.."

"I'm guessing that your Sensei told you to participate in the match today."

"If I get the message, then you will know whether I head to the match or not."

"I leave you in Tsuna's care." Reborn replied as he hand-glide towards the direction of the hospital.

Mayuri was about to head for the door until a tonfa was swung at her direction.

Mayuri quickly dodged it and turned to fine Hibari staring down at her.

"You. Going to the rooftop is against the rules." Hibari stated.

"How should I know that...anyway I have no time to dwaddle with you." Mayuri scoffed while heading to the door

Hibari tonfa'd the door, making it stuck shut.

"Your punishment is to fight me."

" ." Mayuri threw a smoke bomb.

By the time it exploded she jumped off the rooftop.

Mayuri summoned her fans to soften her landing and started running off back home.

* * *

**As Hibari stares down at the fleeting figure...**

* * *

_I will get you one day, herbivore._

Hibari thought before he went to sleep on the roof.

* * *

**With Mayuri...**

* * *

_Thank goodness I got away just in time..._

Mayuri opened the door to her room and found a pill in the teleport along with a message from Michael on the computer.

* * *

_Message: _

_Mayuri,_

_Head out tonight for the sky battle...Be careful because I know that the Cervello will still put you in the battle now that you are revealed as the star guardian...use the pill I sent to you to get some of your strength back when the bracelet sends releases the poison. Eat it when the time is right and help save the other guardians from the Death Heater._

_-Michael_

* * *

Mayuri changed into what she wore last time...except her hair is tied up into a ponytail by a black ribbon.

She grabbed the pill, the star ring, and heads out.

* * *

**At the battle...**

* * *

Once the Cervello finished explaining the rules, everyone felt a gaze from the rooftop of school, and looked up.

"Ah~ I was found out~" sighed Mayuri as she lands down on the ground.

"You!" yelled Tsuna.

"Yes, I'm still apart of this battle since I'm a guardian also..however the candidates for vongola decimo will not need my ring on that chain."

"W-Why?" Tsuna asked.

"The star guardian, one who shines as bright as the sky will only shine when the sky ring bearer has been found period." Mayuri stated.

"Meaning that acquiring the sky ring and other rings..." Reborn inquired.

"Yes...you acquire the star guardian as your guardian." the Cervello answered.

"But then that means!" Basil exclaimed.

"Yes...I'm also a the prize in whoever is Vongola Decimo." Mayuri grimly answered.

"A prize...pff HAHAHAHA!" laughed Xanxus.

_I seriously want to punch Xanxus right in the face now!_

In Mayuri's mind, Mayuri looked like she wanted to pund Xanxus to the ground, but that would count as changing the story.

One of the Cervello turned to Mayuri, "Anyway put on this bracelet and head to the next door rooftop of the lightening battle."

"Thanks." Mayuri tossed them the ring.

"Oi! You stand where you are." yelled Ryohei.

"Hm...let me guess ten-meter rule?"

"YEAH! NOW SAWADA FIGHT!"

"OH!"

* * *

**Everybody headed for their designated area...**

**Once Mayuri was in her area she sees the stand with the ring and puts the pill in her mouth.**

The bracelet released the poison and Mayuri gulped down the pill.

"Now for the ring." Mayuri muttered.

Mayuri threw her fan towards the pole making it slice the support.

As the pole fell, the ring landed on Mayrui's hand.

"Now for the sun guardian, since I know Cloud man and Storm man can handle the others."

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Basil was shocked.

"She was able to get rid of the Death Heater Poison in a minute, kora!" Colonello said as he stared at his hidden watch.

"Nah...her sensei knew what the Cervello were planning before hand and prepared a medicine to help her regain her strength for a short amount of time." Reborn stated.

"No way...Michael-sama knew our plan!" one of the Cervello announced out loud.

* * *

**Gokudera and Belphegor's Area...**

* * *

"Grr...so those Cervello were on Xanxus's side.." Gokudera growled under his breath as he heard from the watch.

* * *

**Ryohei and Lussuria's Area...**

* * *

"W-What is this explosion!? No I don't want to die yet!" screamed Lussuria.

"Shut up...I can't muster my strength whenever I hear you whine...ngh.." Ryohei grunted.

Mayuri quickly climbed to the top of the pole, grabbed the ring, and landed beside Ryohei.

"Ryohei-san..."

"You are...that extremely masked girl!" huffed Ryohei.

"Yeah and I got your ring."

She opens her hand to reveal the sun ring.

Mayuri helped place the ring on bracelet, making Ryohei's breathing calm down.

"I EXTREMELY THANK YOU!"

"Your welcome, and I guess I should help you too mohawk-freak..."

"MOU~ I'm not a mohawk freak~!"

* * *

**Lazura: This is only half of the battle right now but right after Tsuna falls asleep in the next chapters I'll add some Yamamotoxoc, Gokuderaxoc, and maybe a bit of Tsunaxoc. XD**

**Angie/Mayuri: So please Review! :D**


	4. Finale of the Ring Battle

**Lazura: Gotta finish the chapters to start romance parts...**

**Angie: Lets hope that our authoress doesn't die on us...**

**Mayuri: Yeah! Disclaimer: Lazura does not own KHR at all except her ocs.**

* * *

***Kaboom***

"What was that!?" Ryohei yelled.

"Must be Tsunayoshi-san!" Mayuri exclaimed

Mayuri remembered.

_ Since Ryohei is free. We can get Chrome._

"Ryohei-san!"

"What? Mask girl?"

"Can you help me with something?" *cue puppy dog eyes*

"Yeah! Since you've extremely helped me get out!"

"Great!" smiled Mayuri.

* * *

**When Mayuri and Ryohei finally made it to the gymnasium...**

* * *

"Now! Ryohei-san, can you punch the whole gymnasium completely?"

"YEAH! **MAXIMUM CANON!**" yelled Ryohei as he punched the side of the gymnasium with his right hand.

The gym crumbled completely leaving only Yamamoto, Gokudera, and a non-sick Chrome.

"That blast..." Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"Only one person can do that...was it..." Gokudera and Yamamoto turned their heads and see Ryohei along with the masked girl.

"Sorry..I just don't like to be dull." Ryohiei rested his right fist up.

"Turf-top!" yelled Gokudera.

"Sempai!" yelled Yamamoto.

"Bu~ Ryohei-san they forgot about me~" Mayuri hugged Ryohei.

"Its extremely ok." Ryohei ruffled the her hair.

* * *

"The monitor..." Basil stared at the screen.

"Shoot...how are Hayato and the others?" Shamal asks worriedly (which is weird for Shamal to actually worry about them)

"Seems like the camera from the gym was destroyed.." one of the Cervello explained.

"Wait...that masked girl freed Ryohei-san earlier...then the person who did that blast..." Colonello realized.

"Yeah...its him..." Reborn answered.

* * *

"I'm glad that you guys are all right.." Ryohei said.

"What do you mean ok?! There are plenty of other ways of saving people! We could have been blown away!" exclaimed Gokudera.

"Ma ma~ at least we're ok." smiled Yamamoto as he carried Chrome.

"Yeah! If it wasn't for the masked girl then I wouldn't have been able to get here in time."

"Mask Girl? I think she left already." Yamamoto pointed out.

Ryohei turned to his side and finally noticed that the masked girl hed left.

"Shes extremely fast too...SHE SHOULD JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

"Do you think this is the time to recruit someone now, Turf-top!?"

"What!? Tako-head!"

"Ma ma~"

* * *

_I got to find Tsunayoshi-san._

Mayuri thought as she limped her way towards the next wall of the building.

Mayuri soon found the area Tsuna was at with a frozen Xanxus.

_Good. Tsuna did zero point breakthrough already and now to aid him._

Mayuri tried to walk towards the area, but...

"Ngh..." Mayuri groaned.

_Must be the effects that Michael said before I descended..._

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

_"Mayuri, there is something I need to tell you about the pills."_

_"Yes, sensei?"_

_"Once you eat it...the effects of the poison will come back for a few minutes..."_

_"Meaning..?"_

_"Meaning that during the battle you will feel the poisonous effects will go away immediately but it may knock you out..."_

_"Thanks for telling me that sensei.."_

_"No problem kiddo..."_

* * *

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

_Shoot Mammon and Bel came..._

"Boss will be revived again...with these vongola rings!" Mammon announced.

All of the rings, except Mayuri's ring were lit with flames.

"Just watch and see!" Mammon floated closer to his boss.

The rings began to flare and the ice on Xanxus was melting.

Mayuri quickly limped over to Tsuna.

"Shoot...I'm late." Mayuri said as she kneeled next to Tsuna.

"You..." Tsuna's eyes widened.

"I should have finished off Mammon but...I guess I was in too much of a rush...sorry Tsunayoshi-san..." Mayuri blacked out.

Before Mayuri had blacked out.

Tsuna yelled, "NO!"

* * *

**After Mayuri fainted...**

* * *

"NO!" Tsuna yelled as the girl falls to the ground.

However the string of the mask breaks off revealing Mayuri's sleeping face.

"S-She's...Mayu-san."

"I'll be taking whats ours...shi shi shi.." Bel used his knife to grab the sky ring and carried the unconscious Mayuri.

"No...give Mayu-san back!" Tsuna yelled.

"Ushishishi...no way peasant, she is also an important guardian of the rings also and she belongs to the real successor."

"Good job, Bel...I'm already done here." Mammon replied.

The an unfrozen Xanxus fell down to the ground and mutterd, "Ring...give me the ring.."

"Of course...this was meant for the kyuudaime's successor all along.." Bel answered.

"Since the beginning this was meant to be..." Mammon coninues

"S-stop...ngh..." Tsuna begged while groaning.

Soon Gokudera and the others head into the area.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

"Boss!"

Gokudera and the others eyes widen to see the scene.

Bel laid the girl down next to Xanxus and was ready to put the sky ring on Xanxus.

"Thank you all for the audience to see the birth of the new boss...shishishi."

Mammon placed each the corresponding vongola rings into place within the chain and finally Bel placed the sky ring on Xanxus's finger.

A bright light beamsbursted and there was Xanxus standing holding his hand with the ring yelling, " HAHAHA...THE POWER..THE UNENDING POWER IS OVERFLOWING!"

He grabbed the unconscious girl right near him by the hair and yelled, "NOW WHO'S NOT WORTHY, SCUM!?"

"Ngh...Mayu-san!" yelled Tsuna.

"YOU ARE TOO LATE TRASH! HAHAHAHA-GH!" Xanxus yelled but the light from the ring dimmed out.

"GACK!" Xanxus falls to the ground, Mayuri was thrown towards Tsuna, and ended up getting caught in Tsuna's arms

"Mayu-san!" Tsuna shook the girl's body to see if she regained consciousness.

"Boss!" Mammon and Bel head over to their boss.

Mayuri regained her consciousness, "Ngh...what happened...ack I think my mask is off now..."

"Mayu-san!"

"Ah...you found out my identity Tsuna-kun."

Mayuri then turned her head slowly to where Xanxus, Bel, and Mammon are.

"So...Xanxus has finally been rejected by the Vongola rings..." Mayuri huffed.

* * *

"What!?" everyone in the Watcher place yelled.

"Damn it...how did that girl know..." spatted Squalo.

Dino noticed this and turned to him.

"Know what Squalo?" Dino asked him sternly.

"Fine...I'll say it only once though..." Squalo stated.

* * *

"What do you mean the rings rejected the boss?" Mammon asked angrily.

"I'm guessing you found out...that I'm not really the Kyuudaime's real child at all!" Xanxus spatted.

Everyone in the area except for Hibari and Mayuri became shocked.

"Xanxus.." Tsuna sorrowfully looked at Xanxus.

"DON'T YOU DARE FEEL SORRY FOR ME TRASH!" yelled Xanxus.

"Both me and Squalo know." Mayuri responded.

"All of the regret and grudge that was caused by betrayal...both me and Squalo knows.."

"Yeah like the woman said..." boomed a voice from the intercom.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto yelled in surprise.

"So you lived, shark-scum...what do you and that woman know about me... don't talk like you know me. " huffed Xanxus.

"I know!" yelled Squalo and Mayuri.

"SO TELL ME WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!?" Xanxus screamed.

"I was conscious during that day you were frozen by the kyuudaime...after that I researched you." Squalo stated.

"You were born in a working-class neighborhood within Italy and had powers over flames since your birth...Your mother was delusional in thinking that you were vongola kyuudaime's child...and one day your mother took you, who didn't know anything, to the kyuudaime...you believed in what the kyuudaime had said and was adopted as the kyuudaime's son...and became well-known as the kyuudaime's son..." Mayuri continued for Squalo.

"You grew up as man worthy to be able to succeed the kyuudaime...however, one day...you found out the truth somehow..." Squalo finshed.

* * *

**Okay so I'll fast forward a bit...here...**

* * *

"Pathetic..." Xanxus huffed out

"T-Tsuna..." Mayuri was placed down while Tsuna faced up to Xanxus.

Tsuna replied directly at Xanxus, "The reason the kyuudaime didn't kill you...even after being betrayed...was because the kyuudaime acknowledged you more than anyone ever had."

"SHUT UP! ALL I EVER WANTED WAS THE POSITION OF BEING THE BOSS! ALL OF YOU SHOULD JUST BOW DOWN AND RESPECT ME!" yelled Xanxus.

* * *

**Ok fast forward again(i'm sorry i'm too tired to type their talking)...and here...**

* * *

"**Serpente Feroce Dominazione Violenta!**" yelled a voice as a huge wrecking ball is thrown at the three officers.

After the dust disappears, a person comes out slugging a huge wrecking ball with snake patterns on it over his shoulder.

"Listen here Vongola, I didn't come here to save rather I'm just here to return a favor.." said the person with spiky black hair and in a mafia suit.

"L-Lancia-san!" Tsuna yelled.

"Lancia...why is the strongest man of northern italy doing here?!" Mammon said while shocked.

* * *

"Geh! He's that strong kakipi?!" Ken exclaimed.

"Seems like it..." sighed Chikusa.

* * *

"Then just wake me up after they surrender Tsuna!" Mayuri goes to sleep on the ground.

"Wait..What?!" yelled Tsuna as Mayuri sleeps soundly through the sounds of bombs and illusions.

Mayuri woke up by the intercom, "Now we will announce the results of the battle...due to Xanxus's disqualification...Sawada Tsunayoshi is the winner of the sky match!"

Mayuri got up, "Now my work here for now is done."

Mayuri was about to leave, but Tsuna(with his head down) grabbed her wrist, "Mayu-san, how come you didn't tell me that you are the star guardian?"

"I'm sorry Tsuna-san...but one day I will tell you..." Mayuri forcefully took out both of her fans.

Mayuri summoned, "**ali d'uccello!**"

The fans float up to Mayuri's back forming luminous white wings.

Mayuri began to float up higher.

Everybody became stunned from the sight(yes kyoya and reborn also)...

"Then I'll be going now! Ja ne!" Mayuri disappeared leaving a single white feather.

"Woah...is she an UMA?" Gokudera was in awe.

"She flew?" Yamamoto blinked.

"That's not an illusion.." Chrome took note of.

"WOAH! SHE EXTREMELY NEEDS TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" Ryohei excalimed.

"Hn." Hibari smirked.

"Who knew she'd do that?" Reborn walked to a stunned Tsuna.

"Mayu-san surely is full of surprises..." Tsuna stated as he stared at the feather left behind.

* * *

_Fudge...I'm...so tired from that battle.._

Mayuri thought as she groggily fell asleep on her soft bed.

* * *

**Lazura: Hopefully I'll start more romance in the celebration chappie!**

**Angie/Mayuri: Here are the translations of the phrases:**

******Serpente Feroce Dominazione Violenta-Violent Snake Fierce Domination**

**********ali d'uccello-Bird's wings**

**********Lazura: Please Review and don't forget to vote! :D**


	5. Celebratory Cake

**Lazura: I'm sad..**

**Angie: Why u so sad? D:**

**Lazura: Because only three people voted on the poll and there is only one review. T_T **

**Mayuri: Don't worry! Maybe this chapter will bring in more viewers! :D**

**Lazura: Thanks Mayuri! :D**

**Angie: Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all except for her ocs.**

* * *

**The Next Day...**

* * *

Mayuri woke up from the ringing sound from the downstairs land line.

"Ugh..." Mayuri turned her head over to the alarm clock.

"Its five am in the morning...who calls this early." Mayuri thought for a moment,"Oh wait, Reborn..."

Mayuri groggily got up and carefully walked down the stairs.

She answered, "Hello?"

"Cioassu! Mayuri." a certain squeaky voice greeted.

"What is it Reborn?" Mayuri yawned.

"At five noon, we'll be having a celebration party at Yamamoto's place! Head over there with your star ring!"

"Yes..yes...I'll be there Reborn..~hah~" Mayuri yawned as she hung up the phone.

_Since they are celebrating I should make a cake...doing that wouldn't damage the story anyway...maybe I should also make onigiris for Chrome..._

* * *

Mayuri finished baking and packing the three cakes and a dozen set of onigiris around five pm because she went back to sleep for two hours right after receiving Reborn's call.

She started making the food till five pm.

"Good! Now to get ready!" Mayuri told herself.

She went upstairs, took a quick shower, put on a floral patterned cream colored blouse along with a dark blue skirt which reaches just above my knees, and put on brown ankle boots.

Mayuri tied her hair to a side ponytail, grabbed her fans, ring, and the packed food immediately.

As she stepped outside Mayuri muttered the same phrase for her wings...within a blink of an eye she appeared at Yamamoto's place immediately.

The door to Yamamoto's place opened revealed Reborn, "Ciaossu, Mayuri! You're late."

"I know Reborn...if you woke me up earlier I would've finished making these *raises the bags with cake*." Mayuri explained.

"But the other three bags are?" Reborn questioned.

"There for Chrome and Hibari since they are probably not here...right?"

"Right, come in." Reborn led Mayuri to where Tsuna was.

However Mayuri noticed that both Gokudera and Shamal had passed out while walking.

"Ah! Mayuri-chan!" chirped Kyoko.

"You really came!" Haru exclaimed.

"What? You thought I wouldn't be here?" Mayuri sarcastically said.

"Mayu-san." Tsuna called as Mayuri turned her head away for a bit handing Tsuna the celebration cake.

"Here."

"Eh?"

"Its your congratulatory cake I made for you and the others." She murmured.

Tsuna opened the box yo reveal a chocolate cake with a mini HDWM Tsuna figurine in the center along with chocolate gel saying "Congrats!".

"Y-You made this by hand?!" Tsuna was shocked.

"Yeah, try it."

Mayuri laid the cake down on the table and cut a slice for Tsuna

She tried(TRIED) to hand it to Tsuna, but got snatched away by a suddenly revived Gokudera.

"Don't worry Jyuudaime, I won't let this cake poison you!" Gokudera exclaimed as he takes a bite

"Ah! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna unfortunately couldn't stop Gokudera from eating it.

"Hmph!" Mayuri got mad on the fact that Gokudera thinks her food is poisonous.

She began stomping off to where Hibari and Chrome are.

"Great...Mayu-san is mad..." Tsuna turned his head to find a frozen Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun are you ok?" Tsuna asked.

"WOW! THIS CAKE IS LIKE EATING FOOD FROM THE HEAVENS!" declared Gokudera (cue flying angels surrounding him)

"Eh? Really?" Tsuna eyes widened.

Everybody heard Gokudera yell and took some of the chocolate cake.

"Delicious~!" everyone was in a bliss.

"Who knew Mayu-chan can make such a delicious cake!" smiled Kyoko.

"Maybe Bianchi should take her as her underling?" said Reborn.

"Maybe." Bianchi said while giving it some thought.

_No...I don't think she would do that..._ Tsuna thought while eating more cake.

"Gokudera-san shouldn't have yelled at Mayu-chan! I mean she made this great cake for you guys!" Haru exclaimed at Gokudera

"Tch. Don't yell at me woman...I'll tell her the next time I see her..." muttered Gokudera

"We should really thank her for making that cake though!" Yamamoto said

"Yeah..." Tsuna said in agreement

* * *

**With Mayuri...**

* * *

_Bu~ Gokudera was so mean to do that..._

Mayuri thought as she plainly stared at the other packages.

_This one is for Hibari-san...*gulp* hope I make it out alive to deliver Chrome's._

Mayuri suddenly bumped into someone as she continued walking while looking down.

"ah...sorry..." she then sees a familiar looking black boots as she bowed in front of the person.

Mayuri looked up, and saw Chrome..

"You're Chrome!"

"And you are Suzuki Mayuri-san right? Do you need anything?" Chrome asked.

"Actually I wanted to give you this." handed Chrome the bag with cake and onigiris.

"This is?" Chrome replied in wonderment.

"The cake is for winning the ring battle and the onigiris are for you, Chikusa, and Ken to eat!"

"Eh?"

"Just take these and eat them, besides I heard about the way you eat plus I don't think you should eat like that!"

"But.."

"No buts! Just take these!"

"Thank you, Suzuki-san!" Chrome quietly thanked with a small smile.

"Just call me Mayu!"

* * *

**After waving goodbye to Chrome, Mayuri heads to Namimori Middle** **School...**

* * *

"I hope I make it out alive..." Mayuri gulped.

She quietly muttered the phrase and floated near the window of the reception room.

The window just happened to be open, so Mayuri quickly flew inside leaving the package on the desk along with a note.

Footsteps were soon heard.

_Shoot!_

Quickly she flew out of the window and went straight home.

_Ah...that was close..._

* * *

**After Mayuri had left...**

* * *

Hibari opened the door to the reception room.

"Hn?"

He saw a cake along with a note on the desk.

Picking up the note it read:

* * *

_Please eat this._

_-Mayuri_

* * *

Hibari smirked at the note.

* * *

**Lazura: Ok this time in the daily life parts I will add a winter dance chapter.  
**

**Angie/Mayuri: So please review and vote! :D  
**


	6. Song and the Test of Courage part 1

**Lazura: Ok this chapter is the continuation of the daily life arc before the future arc...(continues typing)  
**

**Angie/Mayuri: Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all except her ocs.**

* * *

**At Mayuri's house...**

* * *

Mayuri was begging Michael on the computer through video chat.

"Michael-sensei, can you please send me some of my stuff from my past life !" Mayuri used her ultimate begging weapon: The Puppy Dog Eyes!

"Can't believe I keep falling for her puppy dog eyes attack..." muttered Michael.

"Thank-you sensei! Now send me my portable piano and iphone...thats all!"

"You better send me some coffee cake..." Suddenly teleport sound is heard in Michael's side of the video chat. "Ok i'm sending them immediately." Michael regretted as he recieved the home-made coffee cake.

"Thanks!" smiled Mayuri as she closed the video chat.

The teleporter gleamed and appeared the portable piano and iphone.

_Good thing I have ear buds to listen to music!_

Mayuri packed the ear buds in her bag.

* * *

**After fiddling with her phone and piano...**

* * *

_ Now to set my phone to silent..._

_and to fold my piano..._

_now I'm all set!_

Mayuri headed down her usual route to school, but ended up bumping into Haru along the way.

"Good morning Haru-chan!"

"Good Morning Mayuri-chan, Oh!" Haru remembered.

"What?" Mayuri tilted her head in confusion.

"Yesterday, after you left..."

"Yeah?"

"It seems that Gokudera-san was wrong about you."Haru replied,"But I think he'll apologize to you later.."

"Ah...thanks for telling me!"

Mayuri waved goodbye to Haru, while reminding herself:

_Need to talk to Gokudera later._

* * *

**At the classroom...**

* * *

"Mayu-chan! Over here!" Kyoko waved her hand towards Mayuri.

"Hi! Kyoko-chan!" Mayuri greeted while waving back.

"Ne ne Mayuri-chan would you like to go to the cemetery later?"

"Why the cemetery?" Mayuri asked even though she knew about that

"Reborn-chan is having a midwinter test of courage there since our friends didn't have time to do it over the summer."

"Ah...I see...anyway Kyoko can you go to the rooftop during lunch break?" Mayuri asked

"Yes..but why?"

"You'll see."

* * *

**The Bell rang for lunch break...**

* * *

"Let's go, Kyoko-chan!" said Mayuri.

"Yes!" Kyoko nodded.

Mayuri led Kyoko upstairs with her iphone within her hand along with both of their lunches.

However Gokudera, Tsuna, and Yamamoto saw them as they headed to the roof top..

"Ah! Gokudera nows your chance to apologize to Mayu-chan!" Yamamoto said as he pushed Gokudera up the staris

"I know already! Baseball-freak!" Gokudera growled

"Let's follow." Tsuna said

* * *

**At the rooftop...**

**Hibari's Side**

* * *

Hibari was sleeping on the other rooftop...until he heard the door of the other roof top open.

He got up and saw Mayuri and Kyoko heading to the center of the rooftop.

His sharp eagle eyes spotted the phone in her hand.

_What is that herbivore doing?_

Hibari thought as he glared at her the whole time.

He got up and got ready to jump over there but...

"Ciaossu! Hibari."

"Infant."

"We should just watch her for now, she may seem more interesting than what I thought."

"Hn." Hibari replied as he turned his head over to where Mayuri was.

* * *

**Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto's side**

* * *

As they walked up the stairs they heard a song playing.

"What's that?" Yamamoto asks

"I don't Yamamoto...let's see.." Tsuna replies

They peer through the door to see Mayuri singing and Kyoko notices them.

She tells them to go out but quietly since Mayuri was too busy singing.

* * *

**Mayuri's Side**

* * *

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" Kyoko asked

"Wait..stand there...ok just wait till you hear me."

"You mean...Mayu-chan you can sing!"

"Yup..wait ok!" Mayuri replied as she setted up her iphone and closed her eyes.

* * *

***cue Melancholy by Kagamine Rin karaoke style***

_It could be a grumpy smile_  
_Or it could be dusk on a Sunday_  
_Or it could be a period with nothing but exams_  
_Or it could be a melancholinist called you_

_I keep thinking to myself that trying to act tough_  
_And confronting things without a plan won't get me anything in the end_  
_Because I'm the kind of girl_  
_Who'd lock myself up into a tight ball_  
_Whenever I need just a little courage  
_

**(Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto walk in to see**** Mayuri and Kyoko, however Kyoko only notices them but tells them to be quiet and listen to Mayuri's song)**

_I can't figure you out at all_  
_So when I'm not aware at all_  
_There's no possible way_  
_You can steal my heart_

_You don't notice anything at all_  
_So I don't care about you, don't care about you at all_  
_Don't you "hey hey" me and stop smiling like that_  
_Or I'll lose my sleep again_

_I wonder if I'll still be the same old me tomorrow_  
_The same grumpy, taciturn and unlikable girl_

_Ever since you appeared in that dream of mine_  
_I haven't been able to be honest because_

_I can't figure you out at all_  
_So when you're not aware at all_  
_The one who's been trying to steal your heart_  
_Has been me_

_It's that kind of phase I'm in_  
_I want to drown in this sweet_  
_Melancholy~_

* * *

***End of music***

* * *

Mayuri opened her eyes after hearing clapping.

She finds Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko clapping for her.

"Tsuna-kun...Yamamoto-kun...and Gokudera-kun also...since when have been there?" Mayuri said with wide eyes

"They came here when you were singing the second verse of your song!" Kyoko replied

"Oh...gah!...please don't tell anybody..." Mayuri exclaimed.

"Don't worry Mayu-chan! Nobody will know!" Yamamoto said as he ruffled Mayuri's hair.

Reborn appeared randomly on Yamamoto's shoulder, "Cioassu!"

"REBORN!"

"Reborn-san!"

"Kid!"

"Reborn-chan!"

Reborn turned his head over to Mayuri.

"Mayuri...you have a really nice voice...maybe you would like to sing at our winter ball perhaps?" Reborn asked with a smirk.

"Eh..." Mayuri shrunk.

"Reborn! Don't force Mayuri to do something out of nowhere! And since when did you say we're having a winter ball?!" Tsuna complained out loud.

"Shut up!" Reborn smacked Tsuna with a green fan.

"OW!"

Reborn landed to the ground, "Well after parent's day there will be a winter ball at the gym of Namimori Middle School."

"Why is it at Namimori Middle School?!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn.

"Ah...because I asked Hibari if we could and he said yes."

"You're kidding me..." Mayuri fell down on her bottom but quickly got back up, "Okay..but can I ask Michael-sensei to do something else than use the gym?"

"Yeah...but tell me the day before." Reborn reminding her.

"Don't worry I'll have that covered!" Mayuri winked.

Reborn smirked as he flew off with a green jet pack.

"So Kyoko-chan will you go shopping with me next time?" Mayuri asked Kyoko.

"Yup!" Kyoko nodded.

Mayuri moved over to the fence and stared at the sky.

Gokudera soon walked up to Mayuri.

Kyoko noticed this and told Yamamoto and Tsuna, "We should leave now."

"Yeah..." the two boys replied as they walked down the stairs.

"What wrong?" Mayuri asked as she turns to face Gokudera.

"I'm sorry...for thinking that your food is filled with poison..."

"Its ok...you are aiming to become Tsuna-kun's right-hand man." Mayuri smiled.

Gokudera blushed a little at her smile and turned away, "A-Anyway we should head to class now!"

"Ah..your right!"

* * *

**Hibari's Side **

* * *

Hibari glared at everything he saw **(what Reborn had said)** on the other side except when Mayuri was singing...his eyes softened a bit...

"Will you let us reserve the gym?" Reborn asked.

"Infant. I'll agree to that offer." Hibari stated.

"Actually..Mayuri might think of something...maybe another time?" Reborn said.

"Hn."

Reborn hand-glides over to the other side of the rooftop.

However when he saw Mayuri talking to Gokudera..he glared daggers at the scene.

_That herbivore is getting too close to that bomb herbivore...wait why am I thinking this..._

Hibari touched his forehead.

_Am I sick...wait I'm a carnivore...and carnivores don't get sick...only herbivores do...  
_

He headed directly to the reception room.

* * *

**Lazura: Ok, just need to finish more chapters! (continues typing)**

**Angie/Mayuri: Please Review and Vote to whom will be the final pairing! ;D  
**


	7. Song and the Test of Courage part 2

**Lazura: Now the Test of Courage Part! XD MWAHAHAH!**

**Angie:You are scaring me authoress...**

**Mayuri: Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all except her ocs.**

* * *

**At the Cemetery...**

Everyone except Tsuna came early to the cemetery, everyone wanted to do the scaring and went ahead.

Though Mayuri(stayed behind because her sensei said to protect and watch over Tsuna) and Lambo stayed behind.

"L-Lambo-san is not afraid." Lambo said as he tugged Mayuri's skirt.

Mayuri sighs, pulls out a grape candy from her jacket, and kneels near Lambo.

"Don't worry Lambo-chan, Onee-chan is here.." Mayuri said to Lambo as she ruffles Lambo's afro.

"Here..since your Tsuna-nii is such a slow-poke." Mayuri hands Lambo the candy.

"Thank you Mayu-nee!" Lambo smiled as he ate the candy

Soon Mayuri heard Reborn talking to Tsuna about his partner.

_As usual Tsuna is having his fantasy day-dreams about Kyoko..._

Reborn motioned his hand for Mayuri and Lambo to come closer.

Mayuri held Lambo and walked right next to day-dreaming Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Stop day-dreaming! Your partners have been waiting." Reborn yelled at Tsuna in the ear.

Mayuri grabbed his hand.

Tsuna turned his head and said, "Eh? Mayu-san?"

"I chose to stay behind for you...along with Lambo." points to Tsuna's right leg

Lambo was held Tsuna's pants tightly.

"I'm glad that you waited for me, Mayu-san." smiled Tsuna

_O.M.G...was that one of Tsuna's charming aspects that the Tsuna fans saw in him?!_

"What's Mayu-san?" Tsuna asks

"N-nothing..." Mayuri said as a tint of pink blush appears on her face.

* * *

Mayuri and Tsuna later met up with Gokudera/I-pin group of scaring.

Mayuri had to grab Tsuna and Lambo from running.

"Tsuna! Lambo! Thats I-pin in a costume!"

"EH?!" they both yelped

"Tch...you found out..." Gokudera spats as he comes out from the tombstone.

I-pin got out of the costume Gokudera.

"EH?! GOKUDERA-KUN AND I-PIN?!"

Mayuri lightly hits Tsuna in the head, "Baka! If you noticed how cold it was outside...you would have noticed that the fake Gokudera was not wearing a jacket like the real Gokudera!"

* * *

Gokudera and I-pin ran off ahead after Mayuri started scolding Tsuna about his observation skills.

Mayuri and Tsuna**(Tsuna agreed to hold Lambo after Mayuri scolded him)** continued walking to see Kyoko going 'BEH' while dressed up as a Umbrella with cross-eyed eyes. Soon we see Haru in her suppose it Namahage costume yelling 'Are there any crying children?'.

_Next person to appear was Bianchi..._

"HIIIIEEEEE!" screamed Tsuna as he ran as far as he can while holding Mayuri's hand

"GAH! TSUNA SLOW DOWN!" yelled Mayuri

Yamamoto came out of his hiding spot and yelled, "Oi! Tsuna! Mayu-chan! Thats the wrong way!"

"Aw~ I didn't even get to scare Tsuna-nii yet.." Fuuta said sadly

* * *

**After Tsuna and Mayuri finally stopped...**

Mayuri looked around

She saw a gate with a scary aura coming from it..Mayuri deadpanned.

_Wait...this place...uh oh..._

She looked around and sees Tsuna talking with...Romeo.

"Ah..Mayu-san! Meet Adult Lambo!" Tsuna

"T-Tsuna thats not Lambo...look at his feet.." Mayuri said with fear

Tsuna looked down at Romeo's invisible feet...and deadpanned

"Yare Yare...seems like I've been found out~" said Romeo

""You are Romeo!" shrieked Tsuna

"And I will be sending you two to the underworld~!" yelled Romeo

"KYA!" screamed Mayuri

Then another figure came from the shadows and yelled, "Mayu-nee!"

Mayuri and Tsuna looked up and saw TYL Lambo ready with his ultimate move and said, "Young Vongola and Mayu-nee hold on! **ELETTRICO CORNATA!**"

"Wait Lambo! Don't!" yelled Mayuri but it was too late Romeo was hit.

"It feels so good~!" said Romeo

"Lambo...when my ten years self sees you...you are soooo dead." Mayuri said with a deadly aura

"I'm sorry Mayu-nee~!" Lambo said as he pulled on Mayuri's arm

Soon another running figure came in...and it was Bianchi yelling, "GET OUT OF THE WAY TSUNA! MAYU! SEEING THAT FACE AGAIN PISSES ME OFF!"

Bianchi then yelled** (while hitting both Romeo and Lambo at the same time)**, "**POISON COOKING!**"

* * *

After all of what happened earlier Mayuri went home and typed a list of stuff she sent to Aria to force Michael to agree on doing.

Michael's reaction when he received Aria's wrath and list: "**GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**"

* * *

**Lazura: Next is Parent's Day! :D**

**Angie: Is Michael going to be the guardian?**

**Lazura: Maybe~**

**Angie: thinks: IT IS!**

**Mayuri: Please Review and Vote! :D**


	8. Cold and More Training?

**Lazura: Parent Teacher Day~! **

**Angie/Mayuri: *sweatdrop* Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all except her ocs.**

* * *

Mayuri woke up feeling warm as she got up and began to breath heavily, but when she looked at the clock**(it said 9:30)**...

"Ha...I'm...Ha...late!" huffed Mayuri as she got her self ready, took a thermos, and filled it with porridge.

She huffed out the phrase and within of a blink of any eye she was right near the classroom to see Gokudera fainted within a huge crater in the wall.

Mayuri slowly walked in to see the students glaring daggers and blaming Tsuna for something.

Mayuri then walked inside the classroom with a heated glare at the students.

"You all are very pitiful...ha...forcing Tsuna-kun to do that...ha..." Mayuri said trying to keep her composure

Soon Tsuna noticed something wrong about Mayuri about the way she talked.

"Mayu-san..." Tsuna muttered

"Its Sawada fault that we are stuck here anyway!" yelled a student

"Yes!" yelled some other students except for Kyoko and Yamamoto

"So...you all are blaming it on one person...ha... who had nothing to do with what's happening today hm?" Mayuri said

Mayuri turned to Tsuna and said, "Tsuna I'm sorry for being late...ha...but I'm already at my limit..."

When Mayuri had turned to Tsuna, her face was completely red and she looked like she was having a hard time breathing.

"M-MAYU-SAN!" Tsuna exclaimed as Mayuri suddenly began to totter towards the ground

However when Mayuri was about to fall to the ground, within a blink of an eye a man(who looked like in his twenties) with short black hair, wearing a black trench coat, black shades, and black slacks was carrying Mayuri bridal-style.

"Really...you are such a pain in the neck when you force yourself so much..." the man had said with a deep voice that the moms in the classroom were in awe.

"Ciaossu...Michael!" Reborn said while still in his Reboyama outfit.

"Nice to meet you...Reborn.." Michael replied

"GEH! REBORN! YOU KNOW THIS PERSON!?" Tsuna exclaimed

"Yes...he is..." Reborn tried to answer but Michael cut him off, "Mayuri's father, Suzuki Michael."

"EH?!" everyone (except Reborn) said

"Reborn..we will be going now...Mayuri pushed herself too much." Michael said

"W-Wait!" Kyoko said

"Hm?" Michael turned to see Kyoko

"Can I visit Mayu-san later?" Kyoko asked

"Yeah...Reborn...will you tell her the way to our house...I'm in a hurry..."

"Yeah...you can leave it to me.." Reborn replied

"Then i'll be going now..." Michael said as bright light flashed within the classroom.

What was left in place of Michael and Mayuri a pure white feather...

* * *

**After finishing what happened at class...**

Tsuna, Kyoko, and Yamamoto follow Reborn to where Mayuri lived. (Gokudera is still recovering from seeing Bianchi and the bomb hit from Reborn)

"Were here." Reborn said as he goes to the door to knock

"Good Afternoon, minna-san." said Michael as he opened the door

"Good Afternoon," said Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Kyoko

Kyoko asked immediately, " Is Mayu-chan ok?"

"Yeah...right now shes resting right now, but you can wait until she wakes up...*BOOM*...ah shes awake." Michael said

"W-What was that sound?!" Tsuna asked

"Oh...I think you guys should go home now... I don't think Mayuri wants you guys to see her when shes awake...so bye." Michael said as he closed the door

"Uh...what just happened?" Tsuna asked

"Ma Ma~ at least we know shes fine!" smiled Yamamoto

"Right!" Kyoko said in agreement

* * *

**After Tsuna had left and inside Mayuri's house...**

"M.I.C.H.A.E.L~! Since when did you put bombs in my room?!" Mayuri screamed as she threw punches at Michael

"Ah...because I had...to tell you...something..." Michael said as he dodged all of her hits.

Mayuri stopped punchin and looked up, "What is it..."

"Remember how Tsuna and his friends go into the future..."

"Yeah...why?"

"You will be heading there also but you must prevent some of the unfortunate events that will happen later.."

"I see...I'll see to it sensei!" Mayuri said with energy

"Ah...I almost forgot..." Michael said

"What is it?

"I'm going to continue your voice training...your singing may be useful to you one day."

"Huh?" Mayuri said with a questioning look.

"Oh and Reborn told me that we will have the ball on this Friday." Michael said

"Eh?"

"Along with a test to see how you can captivate the mafia men." Michael replied with a huge smirk

"EH?!"

* * *

**Lazura: Next Chapter I'm going to skip some episodes except the wedding episode and the mother's day episode because Mayuri will be undergoing voice training during those days. **

**Angie/Mayuri: So please remember to review and vote! XD **


	9. Michael's Test

**Lazura: In this chapter, I will include some scenes of Mayuri's hellish voice training along with the wedding episode.**

**Angie/Mayuri: Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all except her ocs.**

* * *

"What do you mean by that Michael?!" Mayuri exclaimed

"Ah...I figured that when you grow older, you might be able to charm some of the men of the mafia." Michael said as he got a disc.

"What's that?" Mayuri asked as she pointed at the disc

"Its a disc with my singing."

"EH?! SENSEI YOU CAN SING?!" Mayuri yelled with huge eyes

"Yes..Yes, now watch and listen to what I do on the disc." Michael said as he press the start.

It showed a huge grand party hall filled with many people eating and drinking...the lights began dim down to one person who was walking up on stage.

That person was Michael-sensei in a white suit.

_Thats Michael!?_

He bowed to the crowd as he walked to the white grand piano and began to sing along with the piano.

***cue Just be friends(ballad/clear version) by Megurine Luka (boy version)*(scroll down to author's section for link! :D)  
**

_Just be friends All we gotta do_  
_Just be friends It's time to say goodbye_  
_Just be friends All we gotta do_  
_Just be friends Just be friends..._

_I remembered early yesterday morning_  
_Why do I feel_  
_As if I'm gathering piece of broken glass? Blood drips from my cut fingers_  
_I wonder if we wanted to do these kinds of things_

_I already knew deep inside my heart_  
_That the most painful choice would be the best_  
_My self-love refuses it and as a result, self-contradiction repeats_  
_I wonder when we can talk_

_In this slowly decaying world_  
_A path for my struggling self_  
_I carve in your colorless smile_  
_I pulled off the plug_

_I shouted until my voice was dry_  
_The echo reverberates in the empty air_  
_Although there was nothing left_  
_After the chains were removed_

_Fate that allowed us to meet_  
_The darkness interrupts countless and relentless time_  
_"So this is how it is..." I murmured_  
_Somebody's tears flow down dried cheeks_

_All we gotta do Just be friends_  
_It's time to say goodbye Just be friends_  
_All we gotta do Just be friends_  
_Just be friends Just be friends..._

_I realized at yesterday's quiet night_  
_That even if I pick up the fallen flower leaves_  
_It won't bloom back to its original form_  
_The small death on top of my hands_  
_Our time is frozen still_

_I remembered the season when we first met_  
_And your sweetly smiling face_  
_I push the present to the past and received the scars that we both got_  
_Our hearts are full of thorns_

_Even in this frustratingly continuing relationship_  
_I sadly can't change my heart_  
_I was loving you, I didn't want to be apart from you_  
_But I have to say it_

_The rain that pours on my heart_  
_Dazed and terrified, even my vision is blurry_  
_I anticipated the hurt_  
_But my body can't move_

_Fate that connected us_  
_Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life_  
_Goodbye my loved one... This is the end_  
_Now we look go on without looking back_

___**(HUGE GRAND FINALE PAUSE)**_

_Once more, once more_  
_If my wish can come true_  
_I want to be reborn many times_  
_I'll go and meet you from that day~_

_I shouted until my voice was dry_  
_The echo reverberates in the empty air_  
_Although there was nothing left_  
_After the chains were removed_

_Fate that connected us_  
_Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life_  
_Goodbye my loved one... This is the end_  
_Now we look go on without looking back_

_This is the end_

_Just Be Friends~_

**(Finale)**

Within a few minutes all of the people within the hall were clapping in awe with his performance and the video ended.

_Woah... just like that and he swooned all of the people within the crowd..._

"Yeah...and that is how your voice will be by the time you finish your training by me." Michael said once he turned to Mayuri who was in awestruck.

"So...tomorrow we will start your training in the morning..."

"WHY IN THE MORNING?!"

"Remember the episode about Reborn and Bianchi's wedding?"

"Yeah?"

"You are going to be tested on how good you can capture a crowd of people's hearts that way after they finish taking the picture."

"Then that means!"

"Yes...but for this test you will be singing with me."

Mayuri then deadpanned and thought

_I'm going to be sing with Michael(whose a major expert at singing)...but this will be my only chance to see how well my vocal skills are...however what does my singing got to do with the mafia?!_

"I'll explain that." Michael answered

Mayuri's eyes widened

_He read my thoughts?!_

"Yes. I read your thoughts...your singing style is very similar with Vongola Primo's star guardian...Serena."

"Serena?"

"She was shining star angel that captivated all of the leaders of the mafioso. Even Primo was enchanted by her singing..."

"P-Primo also?!"

"Not only was her singing good but as the star guardian she had combat skills with her fan. The star guardian represents _the everlasting shine that will lead and protect the family through the sky__._...However she somehow vanished during the time of Daemon Spade's rebellion" Michael states

"She vanished during the traitor's rebellion...wait...you said that only Vongola Primo's family had a star guardian...meaning that the other generations never had one?"

"Yeah...thats why the star guardian is know as a legend stating that the star guardian won't appear until a true mafioso leader has been born."

"You mean that Tsuna is a true mafioso leader next to Primo?!"

Michael nods.

" That also means that Serena came from the same world as me?!"

"Yeah...you could say she is like your ancestor...in a way..."

"N-No way...but my parents told me I came from Japanese heritage not Italian."

"No...Serena is your ancestor named Kondo Nadeshiko from 400 years ago when the Italians came to Japan...she died the same way you did but by a carriage and was found by my ancestor Brando...the one who gave her the name Serena when she woke up in Primo's estate."

"Kondo Nadeshiko...that name...was at the top of my family tree the last time I had to do a project about my family..."

"Yes...she was your ancestor from your father's side of the family...she died because of her brother's wife's jealousy of her beauty..."

"Then you mean my death in the real world was no coincidence at all was it, Michael?"

"Yeah.."

"Well I better get to bed now and start my training right?" smiled Mayuri

Michael's eyes softened at the sight of her smile and ruffles her long black hair, "Right kid."

Mayuri pouts, "Hey! I'm not a kid!"

* * *

**Next Day...**

Mayuri had woken up by an exploding alarm clock in her room.

"GAHHHHH!" yelled Mayuri

"Sheesh...you said you were going to start your training soon." Michael said calmly as he drank his coffee

"NOT THE SPARTAN WAY!" Mayuri exclaimed

Michael sighed and the next thing she told her, "The cloud guardian..."

"What about Hibari?" Mayuri said still angry about the exploding alarm clock

"Agreed to spar with you this morning..."

"..." Mayuri stares blankly at Michael

Michael returns the stare with a sadistic grin.

"ARE YOU BECOMING LIKE REBORN!?" Mayuri screamed

* * *

**At the Sawada residence...**

Reborn sneezed out of nowhere and felt that someone was talking about him as he was waiting for Iemitsu to arrive from Italy.

* * *

After Mayuri changed into a red jersey jacket and red jersey pants (with a pocket to hold both of her fans) she walked down to see Michael counting down.

"3...2...1..he's here." Michael said as he continued to drink his coffee

The front door of Mayuri's house flung open to reveal the menacing perfect in his usual disciplinary outfit while smirking.

"Y-Yo Hibari-san..." Mayuri said as she raised her hand to say hi.

"Hn." grabs her jersey collar and drags Mayuri off while she yells, "NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!"

"Have fun!" Michael said as he waves good bye to a screaming Mayuri and a smirking disciplinary head.

* * *

**After the Training/sparring...**

Mayuri came walking back along with Hibari.

Mayuri was covered in a few cuts and bruises.

Same goes for Hibari.

By the time they reached Mayuri's front door.

"Herbivore...no...omnivore..."

"What?! Don't call me an omnivore!"

"Suzuki Mayuri."

"WHAT?!"

He walks closer to Mayuri...Mayuri's face becomes flustered...

_Wha-What is he trying to do?!_

He goes to her ear and said, "For bringing an electronic to school...your punishment is...to be my ..."

Hibari was about say something but got cut off by Michael who slammed the door wide open, "Hibari-san thank-you for bringing back my daughter."

"Hn." Hibari replies as he walks off with a mad intent to go bite some people to death.

"Did I just ruin the moment?" Michael asked Mayuri

Mayuri's face was completely red when she turned to face Michael, "No...actually you came at a good time."

* * *

**At the reception...**

By the time they were finished with the photo, Mayuri ( with her black hair completely wavy and now wearing a dark blue dress that reaches to her knees, along with black ankle boots) and Michael(wearing a black dress shirt and slacks) flung the reception doors open and asked Reborn, "WE'RE NOT LATE RIGHT, REBORN?!"

Everyone, except Reborn and Bianchi, were surprised at their arrival.

"Yeah...right on schedule...go right up to the stage." Reborn said

The two nodded at Reborn and rushed to the stage having Gianni set up the music.

"What do you mean Reborn?" Tsuna asked

"A present from Michael and Mayuri for Maman."

Mayuri closes her eyes for a bit as she waits for the light and the song to start up.

"Your music is ready." said Gianni

***cue Love Chronicle from Full Moon wo Sagashite Karaoke*(Bold is Mayuri and Michael singing together)(scroll down to author's section for link of the song.)**

(Mayuri opens her eyes and begins to sing)

_why? I've completely forgotten how to love_  
_meetings will come someday with the beginning of parting_  
_somehow, I have decided upon that idea_

_**you tied my loose shoe laces of my dirty sneakers**_  
_your shy smile suddenly shone in the sunlight_

_**it's not that I love for want of love**_  
_**you gave me the courage to love straight-forward**_

_**the two swear to the journey from now**_  
_that no matter what occurs, **the two hands will never part**_

_it's weird, the everyday landscape begin to seem special_  
_**the flowers, birds, and sea the wind, mountains, sweet sun**_  
_when everything shines and cuddles togetherhana_

_**I found the last piece to the unsolvable jigsaw puzzle**_  
_your broad back protects me and I'll continue to follow you_  
_for eternity_

_**until now, I've took the longer way around but**_  
_**I'm finally able to love straight-forward**_

_**the two will head to the dream of tomorrow**_  
_no matter what occurs, **the gaze won't be shifted**_

**(Michael's la la la solo)**

_it's not that I love for want of love_  
_**you gave me the courage to love straight-forward**_

_**the two will head to the dream of tomorrow**_  
_no matter what occurs,** the gaze won't be shifted**_

_**it's not that I love for want of love**_  
_**you gave me the courage to love straight-forward**_

_**the two swear to the journey from now**_  
_that no matter what occurs, **the two hands will never part~**_

***Fin***

The two singers bowed.

_Oh...I hope I didn't do bad..._ thought Mayuri as she bowed

Everybody in the reception clapped for the two singers up on stage.

Nana walked up on stage and went up to Mayuri, "That was such a wonderful song~...what's the name of the song?"

Mayuri looked to her right to see Michael giving her the 'ok' symbol.

"Its called _**Love Chronicle**_." smiled Mayuri

"Mayu-chan, your song was really beautiful as usual." Kyoko said

"Hahi! Kyoko-chan you heard Mayu-chan sing like that before?!" Haru asked

"Yup...she sang to me four days ago at school...now that I think about it Mayu-chan what was the name of the other song you sang?"

"Oh that's called _**Melancholy**_." Mayuri replied

"So thats why you and Kyoko dashed off somewhere during lunch break, I was wondering where you two were at." Hana said

"Ehehe~" Mayuri and Kyoko giggled

* * *

**Outside at the garden of the reception.**

Mayuri was sitting on a bench at the garden area.

Soon Tsuna came inside the garden.

"Um? Mayu-san?" Tsuna asked

"What is it? Tsuna-kun?"

"Your voice was really beautiful."

"Thank-you, Tsuna-kun!"

They both smiled at each other until they heard someone open the door to the garden.

It was Michael with Reborn on his shoulder.

"Mayuri..." Michael responded as he walked up to Mayuri

"Yes...sensei?"

"You passed!" Michael exclaimed

Mayuri's eyes widened, "I-I did?! YES!"

"Congratulations, Mayuri on passing the star guardian exam!" Reborn congratulated her

"Eh? You mean Mayuri was being tested on her singing?!" Tsuna asked

"Yeah...she's following the footsteps of Vongola Primo's Star Guardian, Serena." Michael answered to Tsuna

"WHAT?! Primo had a star guardian too?!" yelled Tsuna

"Yeah...but from what I heard I'm the second star guardian to succeed her." Mayuri answered

"Then you mean..." Tsuna said

"Yep...this is the reason why the star guardian is called the legendary star guardian." Reborn answered

"The star guardian represents _the everlasting shine that will lead and protect the family through the sky_." Michael states

"Everlasting shine?!" Tsuna sputtered

"Well the star guardian Serena was a pacifist during Vongola Primo's time, however she did learn how to fight with fans like Mayuri whenever she was in danger." Michael responded

"Tsuna-kun, you have to realized that not only me, but you also are following the footsteps of the previous peacemaker of the Vongola Famiglia. The Primo family was only created to protect their friends, families, and citizens of where they lived." Mayuri says to Tsuna

Tsuna then answers with a serious tone, "Yes."

Mayuri then smiles at Tsuna and heads out with Michael.

"Tsuna, Mayuri won't be at school for the next couple of days." Reborn tells Tsuna

"Why?"

"She is undergoing vocal and combat training with Michael during that time, but one day she will come back."

"I see..."

* * *

**At Mayuri's House...**

Mayuri is video chatting with Aria.

"Aria-san did you get the recording of me and Michael singing?"

"Yes. You really have a nice voice!" Aria replied

"Thank you!"

"I really hope my daughter, Yuni, grows up to be like you."

"Eh? Why me?"

"You are not only kind, but also strong-willed when it comes to facing your destiny."

"Aria-san..."

"Oh...its almost time! I gotta go now or else Gamma will get mad at me."

"Bye, Aria-san!"

* * *

**Lazura: OMG...**

**Angie: What?**

**Lazura: This is by far the longest chapter that I've written so far. O.O**

**Angie: Wow.**

**Mayuri: Please Review! And don't forget this is your only chance to vote for a pairing! XD**

**Music link for Just be Friends(ballad and boy version): watch?v=6lmUe3MoJ2o (click the youtube vid)**

**Music link for Love Chronicle: watch?v=XEiSUyyJ92I&feature=related (click the youtube vid)**


	10. Training and Surprise?

**Lazura: The poll is now closed and the love pairing will be mentioned along with the friendship pairing after the story.**

**Angie/Mayuri: Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all except her ocs.**

* * *

**The Next Day after the wedding fiasco episode...**

Michael was teaching Mayuri a new song to sing after glancing at the music sheet once. (literally once)

They walked into one of the rooms of the house, which was changed into a recording studio thanks to Michael's power.

Mayuri readied herself in the recording box waiting for the music to begin.

"Your music has started." Michael said into the intercom

***cue: My Heartful Song by Hoshina Utau/Nana Mizuki karoke version* (link: scroll down)(in bold is with sung with back up singers within the background)**

_On an empty stage,  
the time for the curtains to close on my dream has come  
Just like yesterday,  
I realised that tomorrow can never come again._

_The last scene is always painful and beautiful._  
_I will dry my tears and open the door_

_**(short pause)**_

_It's a brand new me_  
_The courage within me is reborn_  
_I will no longer be embarassed_  
_My heartful song~_  
_My heartful song~_  
_**I will sing it forever**_  
_so that it'll reach you_

**_(short pause)_**

_I wonder since when__  
did I stop showing my true smile  
I've made you wait, but don't give up on me~_

_I brought up the shield of loneliness and fought myself,_  
_but look, now I have the strenght to free myself of these chains_

_**(short pause)**_

_The kindness of my nostalgic memories  
has opened my eyes and  
**I've become more honest!**  
My Heartful Song~  
My Heartful Song~  
**I open my heart!~**  
_

_**(guitar solo)**_

_Right now!  
**It's a brand new me**  
The courage within me has been reborn  
**and will continue to shine**  
My Heartful Song~  
My Heartful Song~  
I will sing it **forever**  
so that it'll reach you!~_

***Fin***

Michael answered through the intercom, "That was good, but try to put more feeling within it, that way it will struck the hearts of the mafioso."

"Yes!"

* * *

**Next Day was Combat training...**

"Today, you will be practicing how to fight on an ice rink." Michael announced as he led Mayuri to a combat training room in the basement of the house.

"But how does this effect me as the star guardian?" Mayuri asks

"Serena was often found skating on an ice rink in order to strengthen her combat skills with a combination of balance and speed. This the reason why she was called an angel." Michael stated

"Angel? Isn't that you and I are?" Mayuri pondered

"Yup, but you could say I am a death god..."

"Death god? Why?"

"I also have the job of judgement when people are ready to reincarnate, pass on to heaven, or send them down in limbo."

"That makes sense on why you never told me much during the first time we met."

"It was because I was a judge, that I couldn't answer much of your questions during that time...so now lets start the training!"

"EH?!" Mayuri yelled as she was pushed into the ice rink facing off mechanical robots that won't stop attacking until Mayuri aims directly at the robot while skating at a fast speed.

* * *

**Next Day was Vocal combined with Combat training...**

Mayuri was practicing on how she can focus her singing enough to break a solid concrete block as tall as her house.

"LA~!"

***CRACK*** Only one fourth of the block cracked.

"Hm~! Needs to be more stronger, here maybe this juice will help!" Michael tosses Mayuri vegetable juice.

Mayuri just blankly stares at him.

"...Michael.."

"Yeah?"

"HOW THE FUDGE IS VEGETABLE JUICE GOING TO HELP MY SINGING?!" screamed Mayuri

***CRACK* *CRUMBLE**BAM***

Apparently her scream was strong enough to break the concrete block.

"oh...so thats what the juice was for..." Mayuri had just realized that getting mad will advance the strength of her voice.

* * *

**Last Day of Training/Vongola Style Mama Appreciation Day...**

"Mayuri...this is all I can teach you for now, but open the box I gave you when you departed."

Mayuri opened the box to reveal a rose hair pin.

"A...hair pin? What does this do?"

"You will know when the time comes...also don't you have a party to see."

"Oh! Then I'm going now!" Mayuri said carrying a box filled with cream puffs

"Have fun~!"

* * *

**At the Sawada residence...**

"Now it's my present for maman." Reborn said as Mayuri came to the living room looking like a wreck, except her hair pin and cream puffs.

"GEH?! MAYU-SAN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Tsuna exclaimed

"K-Kyoya challenged me along the way here..."

* * *

_Flashback_

Mayuri was walking over to Tsuna's house, however...

"Omnivore."

Hibari was behind her.

"GEH! HIBARI-SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Hn...you weren't at school for the last three days..."

"Well thats because..." Mayuri replies while backing away

"For being absent for three days, I'll bite you to death." Hibari readied his stance and began charging at her.

Mayuri rummaged through her pocket and...

_NUUUUUUUUUUUUU~ I FORGOT MY FANS?! T-T_

* * *

"I see..." Tsuna sweatdropped

"Anyway, I brought some desserts!" Mayuri places them on the table and opens the box to reveal cream puffs with decorative candy flowers

"WOAH..." everyone said in amazement

"The flowers are edible also.." Mayuri pricks off a flower and gives one each to Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta

"Thank-you Mayu-nee!" the three kids said

"Your welcome!" smiled Mayuri

Mayuri then turns to Reborn, "I'm guessing you want me to give Nana-san her present from you."

"Eh? What present?" Nana asked Reborn

"Just wait...ok Mayuri you can sing now."

"Yes!"

***cue: Ashita Kuru Hi from Kobato* (scroll down for link)**

Mayuri clears her throat and begins singing.

_Flowers bloom in spring_  
_Oh, the sky spreads in summer_  
_They're engraved and sparkling_  
_In my heart_

Everyone closes their eyes as they listen to the melody.

_Rain falls in the morning_  
_Even on a day when I shut the window_  
_The light overflowing to my chest_  
_Is from above the clouds_

_Joy and sorrow_  
_I hold everything close while I'm walking_  
_They're things that firmly join_  
_My hand_  
_And your hand together_

_Autumn is at the waterside_  
_Winter lurks at the treetop_  
_There's a boundless kindness_  
_Deep in the world_

_Every time when night comes_  
_Let's offer a prayer_  
_Let's quietly greet_  
_The day to come tomorrow_

_Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away_  
_Guides me_  
_As if it smiles_  
_As if it sings_  
_The sound of wind echoes_

_Joy and sorrow_  
_I hold everything close while I'm walking_  
_They're things that firmly join_  
_My hand_  
_And your hand together_

***Fin***_  
_

"That was wonderful!" Nana said as she clasped Mayuri's hands together

"Well it is your present from Reborn and me."

Bianchi then announces, "The winner is Reborn and Mayuri!"

"My wish is to make Tsuna have 100 on his test!" Reborn said as he hopped on to Tsuna's mop of brown hair

"Mayu-chan? What's your wish?" Kyoko asked Mayuri

"Eh?...mmmmmm..." Mayuri ponders for a bit then answers, "I hope that these peaceful days will never end!"

"I agree!" Kyoko said in agreement

* * *

**At Mayuri's House the evening of the Winter Ball...**

"It's time Mayuri-chan." Michael said quietly

"Yeah...I know.." Mayuri said

Mayuri changed into a red spaghetti strap dress with ruffles, along with white sleeved gloves, and wore a head band with two ribbons on the end.

Michael was wearing the same white suit as the one from the disc.

Michael used his power and changed Mayuri's house into a medium sized party hall with a stage.

Mayuri headed to the stage to get herself ready.

Michael puts on a white mask and top hat, he headed to the door and greeted Tsuna and company(all of his guardians except Mukuro...Hibari was farther away from the group, with Dino and his men.)(Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, I-pin, and Fuuta were there also...)

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen!" Michael said

"Ciaossu, Michael!"

"Eh?! Michael!" everyone yelled (except for Hibari and Chrome)

"Ahaha~! Reborn, you didn't have to tell everyone that." Michael said as he took off his hat and mask

Everyone was sitting in tables, except Hibari he was in the corner.

The light shined on Michael and announced, "Now~! For the opening act of our winter ball we have Mayuri singing _**Cinderella Syndrome**_!"

The light then shines on Mayuri as she waits for the song to start.

***cue: Cinderella Syndrome by Kagamine Rin Karaoke version*(scroll down for link)**

Reborn is filming the songs that Mayuri sings and is broadcasting it to Kyuudaime along with Xanxus. Michael is also filming for Aria.

_During sweetened time,  
I cannot do anything certain  
For I fear the bell that will declare tomorrow  
__While the ashes pile up in my heart,  
__I dash down the middle of a staircase  
__And these glass slippers aren't helping at all_

_This piercing cold voice  
Spins lies in a beautiful language  
As I looked at my own reflection in the mirror,  
I danced around in the fake dress_

_When the clock strikes midnight,  
Your magic will unravel  
__How that will hurt!  
Everything is fading in colour  
They all start to blur  
It's all drying up_

_During sweetened time,  
I cling on to an uncertain voice  
I'm afraid that tomorrow isn't predestined  
__While the ashes pile up in my heart,  
__The excessively fragile and crumbling  
__Fragments of my glass slippers pierce me_

_My heart, torn into pieces,  
Is projected and unravelled  
__As I looked at my own reflection in the mirror,  
I forgot the meaning of "happiness"_

_When the clock strikes midnight,  
Your magic will unravel  
How that will hurt!  
Everything is fading in colour orderly  
Are they all beginning to disappear?  
Even those days when we shined?_

_When the clock strikes midnight,  
Your magic will unravel  
How that will hurt!  
Farewell;  
What I have been seeing all along  
Must have been a happy fantasy  
When the clock strikes midnight,  
Your magic will unravel  
How that will hurt!  
Everything is fading in colour  
They all start to blur  
It's all drying up~_

***Fin***

Mayuri then bows to the crowd as they clapped.

Mayuri then scurries down the stage as Michael announces thorugh the microphone, "We will be having a short break..but we will come back for the finale!"

* * *

"Mayu-chan!" waved Kyoko and Haru

"THAT WAS AN AWESOME SONG YOU SANG!" Haru said with glee

"Well its all thanks to my vocal training with Michael-sensei."

"Hahi! Does that mean Michael-san sings?!"

"Yup! I thought you heard him sing at the Wedding reception?

"HAHI?! That was Michael singing!" exclaimed Haru

Mayuri mentally slapped her head.

* * *

Mayuri goes over to Chrome,"Thank-you for making it Chrome!"

"You are welcome..." Chrome answers back with her usual quiet self

"Ken and Chikusa haven't pushed you around right?" Mayuri asked

"N-No..."

"That's good...you can take some food to Kokuyo land if you want."

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Yup! Plus I'm the one who made all of it since Michael is a horrible at cooking except making coffee for himself."

"Th-Thank-you Suzuki-san..."

* * *

Mayuri walks up to Hibari who looked ready to walk out.

"And where do you think you are going? Hibari-san?"

"Thats none of your concern." Hibari replies as he heads over to Dino asking for a fight.

Mayuri pouts, "MOU~! CARNIVORE DON'T YOU DARE START A FIGHT IN HERE!"

* * *

Mayuri gave Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta toys as a present.

Bianchi asked Mayuri if she wanted to be her apprentice...but Mayuri turned down the offer.

* * *

"Now we will be ending the winter ball with Mayuri singing _**Eternal Snow!**_**" **Michael announced

The light then shone on Mayuri who was now wearing a strapless pure white dress with snowflake decorations that reaches just above her knees, with a white shawl, and her hair all pulled up into a ponytail.

***cue: Eternal Snow from Full Moon wo Sagashite Karaoke version* (scroll down for link)**

_How long has it been since I fell in love with you?_  
_My feelings only increase_  
_Will you notice them_  
_Even though I've never once put them into words?_

_**Michael snapped his fingers making snowflakes appear around the place.**_

_Like the snow, they just _  
_Quietly keep accumulating_

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels _  
_I didn't want to know _  
_What it was like to be in love with someone _  
_I love you- my tears won't stop _  
_And so I wish _  
_That I had never met you_

_How long will I be thinking of you? _  
_My sighs fogged up the window glass_

_**Michael then change the snowflakes into candles floating within heart shaped bubbles.**_

_Can a candle flame _  
_Still melt my trembling heart?_

_Hold me tight, tight enough to break me _  
_So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard _  
_I won't feel cold _  
_I miss you- every time I think of you _  
_Tonight, too, I hold _  
_This half-finished muffler, all alone_

_**Michael then changes it back to snowflakes**_

_If there was an eternally falling snow _  
_Could it hide my feelings for you?_

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels _  
_I didn't want to know _  
_What it was like to be in love with someone _  
_I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest _  
_I want to shout to the wintery sky _  
_"I want to see you right now"~_

***Fin***

* * *

Everyone else had left afterwards...except for Hibari who was in the corner of the hall. Michael went out to get something with Reborn.

"Hibari-san...why are you still here?"

"Omnivore."

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME OMNIVORE?!"

"-sigh- Suzuki Mayuri."

"Yes?!" Mayuri said still angry about him calling her an omnivore

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Now omnivore, before I bite you to death."

Mayuri pouts as she closes her eyes

_I am not an omnivore._

Hibari leans to her face and presses his lips on Mayuri's lips as the moon's shining light shone on the two.

When Hibari pulled away, Mayuri just stared at him blankly with a completely flushed face.

He soon goes to her ear and whispers, "You are mine now omnivore."

Hibari leaves off with a smirk on his face where as Mayuri was completely frozen still.

* * *

**When the house returned to the way it was Mayuri was chatting with Aria...**

Mayuri told Aria what happened right after the winter ball.

"My..my...and what else happened?"

"He...he said that I was..." Mayuri stuttered while her face began to become more and more red

"Well...its almost time for your trip right?" Aria said trying to change the subject

"Yes...I'll do my best to protect Yuni."

"Thank-you."

* * *

**Lazura: The next chapter will be the start of the future arc!**

**Angie/Mayuri: And the love pairing will be...HibariXMayrui**

**Hibari: Hn...of course I would win.**

**Angie/Mayuri: The friendship pairing has been made that it will be TsunaXMayuri.**

**Tsuna: Mayu-san is a very reassuring friend to have. **

**Lazura: Links for music- 1. watch?v=tlRnOv_h5zw (My Heartful Song)**

** 2. watch?v=Zq0JN1jZQbU (Ashita Kuru Hi)**

** 3. watch?v=XhUTwUP9kYo(Cinderella Syndrome)**

** 4. watch?v=K4UOo-E2Auw&feature=related (Eternal Snow)**

**Hibari: Review Now or I'll bite you to death.**

**Tsuna: HIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE! WE BETTER REVIEW! **

**Mayuri/Angie: Ahahahaha~ **


	11. To the Future with Revelations!

**Lazura: First Imma start off with a look into the future, then the real chapter. Also the answer to Ri-chan's question is: Maaaaybe? Who Serena will be with soon will be mentioned in a later chapter. :D **

**Angie/Mayuri: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all except her ocs.**

* * *

_**Small Extra:**_

_**10 years into the**** future...**_

_A woman with black hair that reaches to her shoulder blades, wearing a white dress shirt with a neck-tie, black skirt, and black boots walks into her room of the base._

_The woman sighs as she stares at a picture of herself and her...boyfriend/fiance at the desk. She began to write two notes._

_After she finished writing, the woman folded the two notes placed them on the desk with her two boxes._

_She laid on her bed eagerly waiting for her past self..._

_"Aria-san...don't worry...my past self will keep our promise..."_

* * *

**Actual Chapter: **

**10 years to the present time...**

Mayuri prepared her weapon belt holding both of her fans.

Tied her hair up with the rose pin and finally put on the star vongola ring. Wore the same outfit she wore when she first met Tsuna and the others, but without the mask.

"Have a nice trip to the future, Mayuri." Michael said as he put a shoulder on Mayuri.

"Yeah...sensei." Mayuri replied

Michael snapped his fingers and the TYL bazooka appeared in the room...then Mayuri jumped inside the bazooka.

***KABOOM***

* * *

**10 years into the future...**

Mayuri found herself on a bunk bed and scanned the room.

_So this is what the Vongola Base looks like..._

Mayuri then noticed that there was something on the desk. There were two notes, two boxes, and a mammon chain.

"What is this?" Mayuri asks herself

_**(actually said on the front cover of the note)**Note #1:_

_Dear my past self,_

_I know that this is hard to believe but remember to follow what Michael-sensei had said about preventing some disasters in the story. Especially about Chrome...Shes the one thats going to need you the most for now. _

'Hmm...my future self really wanted me to remember this...' Mayuri thought.

_Next, when you meet up with Irie Shoichi-kun...make sure you help him explain_ _clearly...CLEARLY! _

'Yeesh...was I really that specific?'

_The two boxes in front of you...are the box weapons you will use...but don't use the one with the vongola marking because...thats not until you guys finish with the Arcobaleno Trials...and yes the story is following the anime...also nobody knows that you are here so wait until they come back with Kyoko and the others then meet Reborn...don't worry I told him only to tell them when they come back with Kyoko and the others along with the fact you don't need training until you find Chrome._

'Ahh...Imma guessin that my ten years later self figured I'd ask if the story is following which plot.' Mayuri thought as she looked at the boxes.

One had a tiny star decor on a blue box whilst the other box was white and had the vongola mark.

_Michael is not dead, but I haven't been in contact with him for a long time... however right now I want you to focus your resolve...remember what our sensei had taught us on. _

_From, _

_Your TYL self_

Mayuri puts down the note and focuses her ring.

'My resolve...is to protect and support everyone!'

Then a medium sized white flame appeared on the star ring.

"I-I did it!" Mayuri said to herself.

"Now to look at the other note."

Mayuri picks up the second note, reads it, and her face darkens by the time she finished it.

'N-No way...I'M ENGAGED TO HIBARI KYOYA?!'

The note falls down to the ground revealing a picture of TYL Mayuri hugging and smiling at the...AND I MEAN THE TYL EX-DISCIPLINARY HEAD... Hibari Kyoya who was smiling back at her.

* * *

**The next day...**

Mayuri, now wearing a white tank top, black shorts, and the vongola star ring covered by a mammon chain, met with Reborn in the kitchen.

"Ciaossu! Mayuri!"

"So..Reborn...did Tsuna and the other left already to find Kyoko and Haru?"

"Yeah...sorry for making you stay shut in your room for a while...I already told Lal Mirch and Gianni about you being here already."

"Thanks Reborn..."

"No problem...now can you make me an espresso.."

"Yeah since those guys will be taking a while...by the way tell Gianni to check the pipes before Tsuna and co. head back." Mayuri replied as she looked for some coffee beans in the cabinets.

"By the way congratulations on getting engaged to Hibari!"

Mayuri deadpanned, "Don't remind me..."

* * *

**By the time they came back...**

Mayuri was sipping tea and Reborn was drinking his espresso by the time Yamamoto, Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko and Haru came into the room.

"Mayu-chan and Reborn-chan/kid!" exclaimed Kyoko, Haru, and Yamamoto

"Mayu-nee!" exclaimed the two kids

"Yo! Everyone! But Reborn is going to have a talk with you guys so I'm going to head to the kitchen to get started." Mayrui said as she left through the doors.

* * *

Mayuri was already done with the rice by the time Haru and Kyoko had the spirit to not give up.

"Mayu-chan is there anything you need help on?" Haru and Kyoko asked

"Well you guys can start the curry while I go check on Tsuna-kun."

"Don't worry you can leave it to us!" Haru and Kyoko said

"Yeah, I'm leaving it to you guys!" Mayuri replied as she headed to Tsuna.

* * *

Mayuri was listening to Gokudera and Tsuna talk. She barged into the room and yelling, "I'M HERE TOO YA KNOW!?"

"EH?! MAYU-SAN!?" exclaimed Tsuna

"Suzuki-san!" Gokudera eyes widened

"Did you guys forget that I'm also a guardian?!" Mayuri looked down while her evil intent started leaking out of her.

"Wait...if Mayu-san is here...then!" Tsuna pondered

"Yeah! You can leave the safety of Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, I-pin, and Lambo with me in case if anything happens. By the way Reborn wanted me to tell you guys that Bianchi and Fuuta are coming back soon from their information gathering."

"A-Aneki is!"

"Fuuta also!"

"Tsuna...I know you don't want Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, and Lambo here...but there is a reason why they were blasted here."

"What do mean Mayu-san..."

Mayuri bit her lip and responded, "Read TYL Gokudera-san's letter and that will explain everything! Now I need to go to see if Kyoko and Haru didn't burn the curry."

Mayuri dashed out of the room as soon as Reborn and Yamamoto came in.

"Don't ask Mayuri anymore questions! She came here the same day as I did before you guys did..." Reborn said while hiding his face in his fedora

"Eh?" the three guys in the room said in wonderment

"-sigh- just don't ask her anymore...shes already worried sick about her sensei."

The three guy's eyes widened in shock about what Reborn had said.

* * *

Mayuri came into the kitchen seeing that Kyoko and Haru finished the curry. Right now they have served some to I-pin and Lambo.

"Um...Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it Mayu-chan?"

"Ano ne...*whisper, whisper*" Mayuri muttered into their ears

"HAHI!?/EH?!..." Haru and Kyoko almost yelled out but Mayuri shushed them from saying it.

"Don't say it out loud! I don't want anybody else to find out about what I saw before you guys!"

"So that means..."

"Yup..."

"YOU'RE DATING THAT DANGEROUS MAN!?" Haru yelled

"Oi! Haru! Didn't I tell you not to yell that out loud?!"

"Hahi! Sorry..."

"Well Mayu-chan, we will support you!" Kyoko replied

"Thanks Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan!"

* * *

Mayuri just continued to make candy desserts for Lambo and I-pin.

Lambo and I-pin fell asleep right after they ate.

Kyoko and Haru are drinking a special blend of tea that Mayuri had made.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were begging Lal for tutoring.

Reborn somewhat convinced Lal to train them, and she finally agreed, "Listen! I'll beat the common knowledge of combat and skills into your heads!"

She turned to Mayuri and said, "Don't worry...you will still be training, but in a different place by yourself...will you be ok?"

"Yeah...don't worry about my training and focus on theirs...I already know what I need to do." Mayuri replied

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto turned over to Mayuri with wide eyes.

"Quit staring at me! I already started my training ahead of you guys when we were in the past!"

"Then that means...!" Tsuna exclaimed

"Yeah...she already lit her ring faster than you guys did during those training days with Michael." Reborn stated

"Woah..." Yamamoto and Gokudera were speechless

Mayuri then started off to her training room, "If you need me I will be in my designated training room."

Kyoko and Haru had no idea what they were all talking about.

* * *

As Lal Mirch explains to them about the flames and box types...she responded, "Sky attribute can open all seven attribute main boxes...except the star attribute box."

"Eh? Then you mean nobody can open the star box except a star flame user?"

"Yeah...but the star flames are even more rare than the sky attribute...so far only Mayuri and her sensei are the ones with star flames."

"Y-You mean that Micahel-san?!"

"But...reports of another star flame user have been reported...however it is not confirmed."

"I see..."

"Don't worry about Mayuri...later on she will reveal the star flames ability." Reborn states

"Y-You are right Reborn...she did tell us to focus.."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Mayuri spotted Kyoko leaving the base.

"And where do you think you are going?" Mayuri asked

"Um..." Kyoko muttered

With a sigh Mayuri then responded

"Kyoko-chan, let me go with you."

"Eh?"

"Its dangerous if you go out alone...ill leave a message for Reborn and the others."

"Thank-you...Mayu-chan." Kyoko smiled

* * *

Reborn had got the note...

'So she'll be watching Kyoko...and going off to face the Millefiore on her own...I better send Yamamoto and Gokudera.' Rebron thought

* * *

Mayuri took Kyoko to Hana-chan's house and left with a bag of clothes along with a few clues about the future.

She lead Kyoko back to the other secret entrance(the soda machine) to the base , "Kyoko...I'm going out for a bit. Tell Tsuna that Yamamoto and Gokudera should not get involved with what I do ok?"

"Yeah! I have to return the favor, right?"

"Thanks!" Mayuri said as she hurriedly head to towards the shrine.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan! Where have you been?!" asked Tsuna and Haru

"Gomen...but Mayu-chan helped me...and said she was going to the shrine."

"The shrine?!" Tsuna exclaimed

* * *

Within the forest of the shrine, Mayuri calmly said, "Gamma, I know you are there! Come out from hiding!"

Gamma came flying down, "You..."

"You didn't forget the other important girl within your boss's life can you, Gamma?" Secretly Mayuri covered the two with star flames.

"Kuh..." Gamma gritted his teeth

"I have a message from Aria-san of the past."

"What?!"

Mayuri whispered into his ear, "Yuni-sama is all right...her soul is somewhere else resting...but you have to fight friends of mine later...also when its time for our fight with Byakuran I want you to evacuate the rest of the Gilgio Nero out of Millefiore that way by the time Yuni-sama comes back she won't worry about you guys."

"The princess is all right... I'll do your favor and keep my mouth shut." Gamma said as he began to fly off

"Thanks Gamma." Mayuri said releasing the star flames surrounding them

"I'm just glad that I heard some good news in a while." Gamma said as he flew off.

Suddenly Yamamoto and Gokudera came out of hiding from the trees.

"Oi...why do you know Gamma." Gokudera scowled

"He was a friend of mine and Michael...anyway lets meet up with Hibari-san."

As if on cue...TYL Hibari was there with TYL Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"Hn."

"GEH?! Since when did get here so fast?!" Gokudera said

"Ahahaha~ Nice to see you again Hibari!"

Hibari then glared at Mayuri.

Mayuri hid behind Kusakabe after receiving an eagle stare from Hibari.

"M-Mayuri-san...are you ok?"

"No...just make sure Hibari-san is no where near me at all."

Now one thought went through Kusakabe's mind, ' She found out that she's engaged to Kyo-san didn't she..'

* * *

**Lazura: Just finished this chapter and I speeding through the episodes cuz I really want to get to the Arcobaleno trials.**

**Angie/Mayuri: So please Review! XD**


	12. TYL Hibari, Chrome, and TYL Ryohei

**Lazura: This chapter will be focused on-BUU! **

**Mayuri: *kicks* DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! **

**Angie: M-Mayu-san?! **

**Lazura: Mayuri~! *evil dark matter aura surrounding the authoress***

**Tsuna: HIIIE! Discalimer: L-LAZURA-SAN DOESN'T OWN KHR AT ALL EXCEPT HER OCS!**

* * *

Mayuri stood her ground in hiding behind Kusakabe the whole time.

Hibari then said to Kusakabe, "Move."

"Y-yes Kyo-san!" Kusakabe reacted back

Mayuri tried to use her fans to fly off, but Hibari grabbed her and held her bridal-style.

"LET GO OF ME YOU CARNIVORE!" Mayuri thrashed about

"No." Hibari flatly said as he continued carrying her towards the other secret base of the Namimori shrine.

"SAVE ME KUSAKABE-SAN! YAMAMOTO-KUN! GOKUDERA-KUN!" screamed Mayuri flailing her arms

"Eh...I have some buisness with Sawada-san..." Kusakabe said

"I got to report to juudaime and Reborn-san also."

"Ahahah~!" Yamamoto just laughed

Mayuri screeched, "YOU BIG MEANIES!"

Mayuri had gotten so mad at them that the three were blasted off deeper in the forest because of her screeching voice move she learned from her training with Michael..

"Ah..." Mayuri just realized what she did.

"Wao." Hibari soon resumed carrying Mayuri into the base.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~! LET ME GO~!" Mayuri's scream reached even to the Vongola Base.

* * *

Hibari laid her down in one of the Japanese rooms of Hibari's base.

Mayuri pouts at him.

"What?" Hibari answers

"...why did you...*mutter*" Mayuri muttered with her face looking away from Hibari's gaze

"Why did I do what? Omnivore?"

"Mu~...you still call me omnivore even ten years later..."

"Suzuki Mayuri stop avoiding my question."

Mayuri refuses to look at Hibari no matter what.

Hibari was finally gets on his last nerve and pins Mayuri down to the floor.

"Ngh! GET OFF ME!"

"No...not until you tell me why you are avoiding me."

"NO! BAKA! **ali d'uccello!**" Mayuri mocked him and vanished leaving a feather in her place.

"Tch...that omnivore..."

* * *

"Ha Ha...finally away from Hibari-san..." Mayuri huffed and noticed that she was at the door of the kitchen

She walked in to see Bianchi, Kyoko, and Haru hugging together...she didn't want to ruin the moment so Mayuri tried to walk back out.

However Bianchi pulled her into a hug also, "Mayu! I'm so happy for you!"

"Don't tell me...you heard about my..."

"Yup!"

"Argh..."

Fuuta sweat dropped at the scene as Mayuri was being crushed by Bianchi.

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto started their training with Lal...

* * *

**The next day...**

Mayuri again spotted somebody trying to leave the base, but this time it was Haru.

"Haru-chan~ Where do you think you are going?"

"Mayu-chan, I'm sorry but I-pin is really sick!"

Mayuri sighed, "Haru-chan...you should have told me that."

"Hahi?"

"I learned how to make medicines, now lets head to the kitchen!"

"Y-Yes!"

Few minutes later I-pin was moving better as usual.

"Thank-you! Mayu-nee!"

"It was nothing."

"I'm sorry...Mayu-chan..." Haru began to tear up and hugged Mayuri

"Its ok...you were doing this for I-pin anyway." Mayuri replied patting Haru's head

* * *

Mayuri then got up and headed to tell Reborn where she will be going.

"Mayu-chan?!" Haru exclaimed

"Don't worry I will back immediately." Mayuri said as she headed out the door

* * *

Mayuri went off to eliminate a another black spell squad looking for the base and finished the job by chaining the leader to a log and throwing him down the sewers.

She came back and told Gianni to make a lollipop making machine along with a takoyaki maker, because she didn't want to stop Lambo from running out of the base the next day.

Finally she gave a note to Kusakabe to give to Hibari about a cloud ring holder searching for the base. The next day Kusakabe told Mayuri that Kyoya came back with another cloud attribute ring.

* * *

Reborn told Mayuri that they were starting individual training and asked if Mayuri wanted to come see.

"I'll head down there after I make some popcorn."

"Okay..see you down there.."

"Yeah.."

After Mayuri had finished making popcorn and lunch(which was beef stew with fruit salad! :D)

Mayuri sees that Tsuna had already acquired the vongola ring version of the gloves and is fighting Hibari.

"Lambo, Fuuta, do you want any popcorn?" hands bowl of popcorn to Lambo and Fuuta

"M-Mayu-nee how come you aren't surprised by this..."

"Hmmm~ I wonder~?" Mayuri did a fake Byakuran accent

Fuuta sweat dropped at her response.

Hibird flew over to her head.

"Ah..Hibird do you want some sunflower seeds?"

* * *

After Hibari finished his fight with Tsuna he walked over to Mayuri.

"You." Hibari glared

"NO! BLEH!" Mayuri said as she vanished yet again because Hibari still pissed her off.

However Hibird flew to Reborn leaving a small note from Mayuri in his hand.

* * *

The note that was sent to Reborn was about Mayuri heading to Kokuyo Land to meet up with Chrome and Ryohei.

Mayuri had found Chrome before Glo Xinia.

"Suzuki-san!?" Chorme exclaimed

"I'm sorry Chrome, but get your trident ready!"

"Why?"

"Because that pervert hiding behind the scenes won't stop staring at us!" Mayuri pointed her thumb back to a shadowed figure that came out to be Glo Xinia.

"Hm~ So thats the legendary star guardian for you."

"Chrome, please focus your resolve into a flame as I take cover for you! Now pervert, time for you to have a taste of star flames."

"Ho~" Glo Xinia had unleashed his Guffo di Pioggia.

Mayuri and Glo Xinia continued fighting but the rain owl just floated there in front of Chrome.

"Eh? Mukuro-sama..."

The owl quickly change into a mist flame owl and its eyes became a familiar mismatched blue and red eyes.

"Chrome...you have to defeat the man...with that vongola ring...I will bestow the power the mist ring to you...Now Chrome!" the voice boomed within Chrome's head

"Yes! Mukuro-sama!"

Chrome summoned illusions of a younger Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa.

"Chrome! You did it! Now I can use this!" Mayuri then took out the star decorated box.

"That Box!" Glo Xinia yelled

"Labu!" Mayuri called out as a dove came out of the box.

"kuuuu~!" the star dove began to flash around Mayuri

Mayuri soon vanished completely and Glo Xinia kept getting hit by something(which was Mayuri),

"I got it!" Mayuri said

Mayuri went back and gave the box to Chrome.

"Chrome you know what to do..."

"Yes! Suzuki-san!"

* * *

Mayuri helped Chrome keep her balance.

"You did well Chrome!"

"Thank-you Suzuki-san..."

"Oi!" yelled a familiar loud person

"Ryohei-san!" Mayuri exclaimed as she gave Chrome a piggy-back ride.

"Sorry...Mayuri...I was late..."

"No...you just came right on time!

* * *

"He's returned from Italy..." Gianni said

Mayrui, Ryohei, and Chrome walked in.

"Sasagawa Ryohei! Has arrived!" Ryohei said

"M-Mayu-san! Chrome! And Onii-san!?" Tsuna exclaimed with shock

"Heh...I went ahead of you guys and went to save Chrome that way you didn't have to worry about her...good thing Labu was there to completely knock that pervert out."

"Eh? You mean you used your box weapon!?" Gokudera sputtered

"Yeah...shes above you guys...you didn't know.."

A flash of light went through the room and when the light vanished a dove was flapping in the light's place.

"Thats!?" everyone (except Chrome, Ryohei, and Reborn)yell

"Thats stelle colomba or star dove...its ability is to be able to let the star user become invisible."

"So that's one of the box weapons for star attribute..." Lal said in amazement

"Oh, Labu can do more but I won't reveal her secrets just yet!"

Everbody just stares at her

"What? Why are you all staring at me?"

"N-nothing!" Tsuna sputters

* * *

Kyoko was really happy to see her big brother again.

The owl, that was Mukuro, was asleep and Mayuri asked Kusakabe the put the owl in in a mist box weapon since its now Chrome's.

Mayuri helped introduce Chrome to Kyoko and Haru. They all started making dinner as the guys continued training

"Chrome? Are your organs ok?" Mayuri asked

"Yeah...Mukuro-sama helped me regain my organs...I can still fight." Chrome said while helping cut a radish

"Please tell me that you ate something before coming to the future."

"Yes...I had eaten some of the food you gave me at the party."

"That's good Chrome...but please don't make Tsuna-kun worry...I mean he still considers you and Mukuro as his mist guardian."

"If that is what Suzuki-san wants...I will."

"Oh no I meant as a favor from a friend."

"Eh?"

"I said that you are my friend right, Chrome?"

Chrome's one violet eye began to tear up and she hugged Mayuri

"Thank-you..Suzuki-san!"

"You can just call me Mayu..."

* * *

Mayuri looked through Chrome's bag and smashed the tracker Glo Xinia had put during the fight. However Irie still had the where abouts of Glo Xinia's tracker.

Ryohei-san explained that in five days they are planning to attack the Melone base.

Mayuri stood on her guard and made sure Lambo and I-pin did not leave the kitchen without Fuuta by making Lambo some grape candy

* * *

Ryohei asked Mayuri, "Yo! Mayuri you want to come with me to Hibari's place?"

"No." Mayuri flatly said

Ryohei then grabbed Mayuri and carried her piggy-back style to Hibari's base.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN RYOHEI! I DON'T WANT TO MEET THAT BEAST!"

"But he extremely is your soon to be husband..."

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT I'M NOT ADMITTING THAT!"

"Admitting what omnivore?"

"Geh!"

Ryohei had dragged her inside where Hibari was having tea.

Mayuri rummaged through her pockets and realized.

_AW FUDGE I DON'T HAVE MY FANS WITH ME AGAIN?!_

"Well...I'll be going now! Excuse me!" Mayuri tried to run out to the Vongola Base but she was swooped up by Hibari and dragged to another japanese room in the base.

"NOOOOOO~! RYOHEI-SAN YOU BETRAYED ME!"

* * *

Hibari again pinned her down completely so she won't run away again.

"I am not going to say anything to you...I am going to keep my mouth shut!" Mayuri said biting down her mouth.

"Hn..." Hibari leans into her face and touches his forehead against hers making Mayuri fluster.

"Nah...mmph!" once Mayuri had finally opened her mouth, letting Hibari used this chance and kissed her immediately.

After Hibari had finally broke the kiss off he states with his sharp glare, "Suzuki Mayuri..."

"You are mine..." Hibari whispered into her ear and left the room leaving a quiet Mayuri who touched her lips.

_The same phrase that the past Hibari_ _said..! Then Hibari-san really meant that he loved me ten years ago at the winter ball. _

Mayuri thought as her blush became more fierce.

* * *

After Haru and Lambo had made up with Tsuna...Mayuri was making tea until...

***KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOM***

The base shook a bit.

_I'm guessing that Tsuna finally learned X-burner by now._

* * *

Chrome was resting in Mayuri's room, until...

"BOSS!" Chrome huffed out in her sleep.

Tsuna woke up after sensing that.

* * *

Another explosion was heard...

Mayuri continued to sip her tea as she held a bag of dry sardines ready.

_Uri is here now._

* * *

Ryohei made a really poor excuse about the Millefiore news...

Reborn then states, "Mayuri won't be joining us during the attack."

"EH?! But shes the second strongest person next to Hibari!" Gokudera spats out

"She said she will appear by the time you guys had reached Irie Shoichi."

"Oh...so she will still be there." Tsuna sighs in relief

"Yeah...she will be protecting the base with Bianchi, while waiting for her time to head out."

* * *

**Lazura: This took me a while because I kept making Hibari OOC a lot.**

**Anigie/Mayuri: Please Review! **


	13. Mayuri's Feelings

**Lazura: Finally they are raiding the base! **

**Angie/Mayuri: Disclaimer: Lazura deosn't own KHR at all except her ocs.**

* * *

**Mayuri was playing with Lambo and I-pin until another blast was made that shook the 9th floor.**

"Lambo and I-pin, do you want to see how Tsuna is doing right now?" Mayuri asked Lambo and I-pin

"Yes!" they both said with sparkly eyes.

Mayuri, Lambo, and I-pin watched the fight.

* * *

Later Yamamoto was eating really super fast to get to his training.

"Sorry!" Yamamoto said as he left in a hurry

"Yamamoto.."

"Whats up with him?"

"Ah...I'm guessing hes trying to catch up to you guys in training!" Mayuri answered

"Eh?" the two guys just stared at her in wonderment.

* * *

Close to the day of their fight...Mayuri helped prepare the celebration by making some raspberry Mille Feuille along with Chrome.

"Thanks for helping me Chrome."

"No...I just wanted to help..."

After they finished making seventeen mille feuilles, Mayuri took five with her to Hibari's place and changed into a red kimono with cherry blossom along with the rose pin in her hair.

Though by the time Mayuri opens the door, she sees Ryohei being held down by Kusakabe where as Hibari and Lal Mirch continued to drink their tea.

"U-um?"

They all turned to see Mayuri

"I brought some snacks...uh did I just came at bad time?" Mayuri asked

"No...you came just right on time." Reborn came in to the room

"Reborn...if this is about the outcome about their battle...you have nothing to worry about...I trust their power...I'll be seeing you guys by the time you are with Irie."

Everybody(except Hibari because I have no idea what he is thinking) in the room stares at the girl with the thought, 'Even though she's a guardian...she sure has a lot of trust on Tsuna and the other guardians.'

* * *

Mayuri stayed with Hibari in the room while Kusakabe and Ryohei went to sleep ahead.

"Hibari-san...no...Kyoya."

"Hn."

Mayuri laid her head on to Hibari's chest

"Don't do anything reckless to your past self..."

"...if its you worrying about me...then I won't..." Hibari replied

"Thanks..."

* * *

After they had all left early in the morning Gianni gave Mayuri a communicator, she then uses the power of Labu to listen in on their fights so that she can know when to head out.

* * *

_I leave this fight and her with you now._

Was the last thought TYL Hibari had said before Genkishi used his attack.

* * *

Mayuri listened into all of the conversations so far...

_Kyoya..._

Mayuri thought as she looked worriedly at the TYL picture on her desk after changing into her usual mafia suit that she wore during the ring battle.

Grabbed her fans, placed the rose pin on her desk, grabbed both of the box weapons, and finally placed the star ring on her finger.

"I'm ready...**ali d'uccello!**" Mayuri called out and vanished

* * *

Mayuri had just arrived right after Irie shot the Cervello. Mayuri quickly destroyed the cameras.

"I know you are there, Mayuri..." Shoichi responded

"Nah?!" everyone in the box and Tsuna yelled in shock (except for Hibari and Reborn)

"Ah~! Just when I wanted to surprise everyone by my arrival...this is what I get?" Mayuri said while walking out of the shadows

"M-Mayu-san?!" Tsuna exclaimed

"Yo! Now is the time to explain right? Shoichi?"

"Yeah..."

"What do you mean?! Mayu-san?!"

"Shoichi had been your ally this whole time." Mayuri stared down at Tsuna

"A-Ally?!"

"What do you mean?!" Gokudera exclaimed

"Yeah!" Lal yelled in agreement

"Gokudera and Lal Mirch, please keep your voices down and allow me and Shoichi explain..."

Gokudera and Lal were clicking their tongues right after hearing that.

"We have been waiting for this to happen..." Mayuri and Shoichi explained

"Waiting?...what do you mean?"

"It was our goal for us to meet up...under these circumstances."

* * *

***ok imma skip ahead to where its mentioned about who planned this***

* * *

"Your TYL self, me, TYL Suzuki Mayuri, and TYL Hibari Kyoya were involved in this plan!" Shoichi yelled

"M-me...I'm the one who sent everyone here..."

"J-Jyuudaime was involved... how come I his right-hand man didn't know about this! How com he knew?!" Gokudera glares at Hibari

"Hmph." Hibari ignores the glare

"Actually...Tsuna...it was originally my and Michael-sensei's plan." Mayuri stated

"Eh?!"

"Yeah...Michael had known about this in the past and helped evacuated the plan...where as Mayuri made sure to guide everyone along with her fiance.." Shoichi states

"F-Fiance?!" Tsuna and the others exclaimed in shock (except Lal, Kusakabe, Hibari, and Reborn)

"Eh...Mayuri...you didn't tell them did you..." Shoichi turned to Mayuri

"SHOICHI...IF YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT WHO IT IS I WILL DEFINITELY HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE..." Mayuri said with an evil menacing aura surrounding her.

"Y-yes Mam!"

'Mayuri-san really didn't want anyone else to know who it was...' sweat dropped Kusakabe as he stared at the scene.

'M-Mayu-san can be really scary when she wants to!' Tsuna said in horror

"But...Tsuna...I can't reveal anymore of what are the outcomes of this plan." Mayuri faced Tsuna

"What do you mean by that...?"

"Argh! Shoichi you explain! I'll be in the corner..." Mayuri huffed out

"Okay I understand." Shoichi replied.

* * *

After the rest of the group were released, Hibari walked over to Mayuri.

"Suzuki Mayuri."

"What is it Carnivore."

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Who you are engaged to..."

"No."

"Omnivore."

"No."

Hibari tried to get closer to her however Mayuri pointed her fan at him and said, "Watch where I'm pointing at...then you'll know who it is."

Now her fan was pointed directly at him making Hibari's eyes widen for one second.

"Now...don't bother me anymore..."

Mayuri got up and headed towards Shoichi who began to tell Tsuna about his box weapon.

Mayuri looked at Shoichi and they both nodded and said in sync, "Now accept the power that has been left to you of this era's Vongola Decimo."

From the core of the machine, an orange light shot down, and landed on Tsuna's hands.

* * *

"This is a vongola box..." Tsuna said to himself

"But...you can't use it yet.." Shoichi replied

"Why?!" Gokudera yelled

"Its because Tsuna has to pass all seven of the arcobaleno trials in order to open the box." Mayuri states

"seven?! You mean?!" Tsuna sputtered

"Yeah...you don't need the star arcobaleno's approval...but I won't reveal to you guys who that person is."

"Why?"

"You'll figure it out once we go back to the past temporarily, because that arcobaleno is the only ther star user thats alive in this era next to me."

"Mayu-san..."

Tsuna had figured who it was.

After Mayuri had said that Shoichi explained by what she meant by temporarily.

* * *

Mayuri had packed her stuff ready, and left to go drag Hibari to the Melone base.

"Kyoya...its time." Mayuri said to Kyoya who was at the Namimori Shrine base.

"Hn...since when did you lose your formalities?"

"Since I met your TYL self." muttered Mayuri

"What? Omnivore.."

"Guh...Kusakabe-san! Help me get Kyoya to the Melone base!"

* * *

Kusakabe somehow was able to convince Hibari in heading to the base.

* * *

By the time they came back Mayuri went straight home to see a note saying that Michael was going to be back a few days later...

Mayuri took this chance to to train while she waits for her master...known as the secret star arcobaleno...the arc angel Michael.

Later a message from Aria had said that she will be visiting Mayuri soon

* * *

Mayuri opened the door three days later to see Michael and Aria, "Michael! Aria-san!"

"Hi! Mayuri-chan!" Aria replied

"Nice to see that you are well." Michael responded

"Yeah!"

* * *

Aria stayed with Mayuri as Mayuri continued practicing for the upcoming battle.

"Mayuri, do you want to go with me to see Tsuna's trial with me?"

"Nah...I have to get stronger for your daughter right?"

"Your right...but you should take a break once in a while..."

"But when I was on my journey...I barely got to fight!" whined Mayuri

"Okay okay...so is that the only reason you are not going to school or is it something else?"

"Ngh...thats Aria-san for you..."

"Well I won't keep pestering you on that subject for long...but remember that 'he' (referring to Hibari) is fighting for your sake also."

"I know Aria-san..."

* * *

**Now I am completely skipping a whole bunch of stuff because I want to head to the Choice battle...**

* * *

By the time Mayuri had left the house...Michael was fully alseep.

She headed to the Bazooka earlier than the others however she met up with Hibari along the way.

"You."

"What...Kyoya.."

"You were absent the rest of the week from school."

"The other herbivores had no idea where you were."

"You don't need to get involved with what I am doing, Kyoya..."

Hibari got pissed by this, pushed her to a tree, grabbed both of her wrist, pulled her face close to his face, and said, "How come you keep on avoid-"

Hibari got cut off by receiving a kiss from Mayuri(who had broke of of Hibari's grip).

Hibari's eyes widened by this.

After a few seconds later, she broke off the kiss and answered while trying to hide her face., "Its because I didn't want you to be worried about me."

This made Hibari smirk and cupped her chin up making Mayuri's face go closer to Hibari's face, "Since when have you been worried about me?"

Before Mayuri could reply Hibari kissed her and secretly put something on her finger.

When they broke off Mayuri looked down at what she saw.

"What is this? A ring?"

The ring was a rather simple silver ring, that had a small star etchings engraved in the ring.

"Its proof that you are mine and mine alone." Hibari stated as he swooped Mayuri into a bridal style hold.

"WAIT, KYOYA! I CAN JUMP IN THE BAZOOKA WITHOUT YOU CARRYING ME! PUT ME DOWN!"

"No." Hibari then jumped into the bazooka with a flustered Mayuri.

* * *

By the time the others came, Mayuri's face was completely red and walked with Kyoko and Haru in the separated room.

"Mayu-chan, how come your face is so red?" Haru asked

"Let's just say that something unexpected had happened..." Mayuri replied

"Did it have to do something with Hibari-san?" Kyoko asked

Mayuri just nodded and showed them the ring.

"HAHI!/EH?!" the two girls screamed, making the guys with Shoichi turn to stare at the separated room.

* * *

Bianchi and Fuuta had picked up the two girls, so Mayuri came out and went to lean on Chrome's shoulder.

"Whats wrong? Suzuki-san?" Chrome asked

"Its nothing...Chrome...just let me rest on your shoulder for a bit."

"Ok."

Mayuri was tired of explaining to Kyoko and Haru about what happened between her and Hibari.

* * *

A voice sooned boomed out saying 'no' right after Yamamoto had spoke.

"Were just taking a break...the raids within Italy and Melone Base were really a ton of fun." stated the voice

Soon appeared a virtual hologram of Byakuran appearing from a transmitter.

* * *

**Skip the scene of Byakuran telling Shoichi that he knew what Shoichi was planning along with the revelation of the real six funeral wreaths.**

* * *

"Ara~ Mayuri-chan is also with you?"

Mayuri heard this and got her fan ready.

"So this is what I get from the lady who rejected my marriage proposal?" Byakuran said

Everyone(including Hibari) widened their eyes..

"What?! My TYL self didn't say that in the letter! And how the fudge did you propsed to me?!"

"Oh~ I'm guessing your TYL self didn't want you to know that...now...about that proposal...your TYL self tried to convince me to be summoned...however I admired that assertiveness of yours and proposed to you one day...however you flat out rejected me and ended up with Hibari-chan~."

"Sh-Shut up!" Mayuri fustered

"Hm~ Feisty as usual."

Hibari then jumped in front of Mayuri holding his tonfas up.

"Ara~ Now the knight and shining armor appears before the princess, hm~...But, Mayuri and the Vongola rings will become mine if you lose the battle against Millefiore."

"N-no way! Why Mayuri have to be part of this?!"

"She legendary star guardain...none other than a rare toy out of all of you."

"T-TOY?! NOW I'M PISSED...BYAKURAN WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR GRUBBY LITTLE MARSHMALLOW HANDS!" Mayuri said as star flames surrounded Mayuri completely.

"WAH! MAYU-SAN CALM DOWN!" Tsuna yelled

"Hm~ I loved to continue talking but its almost time for Melone base to disappear."

* * *

**Skip the disappearing act...**

* * *

When Mayuri awoke from the blast she finds Kyoya on top of her.

_He sheilded me even though we were going to be ok from the blast._

"K-Kyoya...You can get off me now..."

"No."

Mayuri then took out one of her fans and whacked Hibari off her.

Soon she ran over to Kusakabe by the time Hibari got up with a 'I'll bite you to death' look.

* * *

After everyone had said their lines about defeating the six funeral wreaths Mayuri turned to Shoichi and said, "I think the guardians are ready, don't you agree?"

"You are right, Mayuri..." Shoichi said as he walked over to the machine and opened up the core revealing six box weapons of the other attributes.

"Right now! Accept the Vongola box weapons that this era's Vongola Decimo had left for all of you." Shoichi and Mayuri stated

All six of the boxes landed on each of the respected guardian.

"Shoichi thought that you guys only needed the sky box, but since the real funeral wreaths appeared then he had no choice." Mayuri states

"But...what about your vongola box weapon?" Tsuna asked

"Oh...my TYL self left it for me...here." Mayuri said as she took out a white vongola box weapon.

"Since TYL Mayuri and your Mayuri knew ahead...she planned to have it given it early and began practicing with the box weapon." Shoichi explains

"So that means..."

"Yeah...you could consider me as a tutor...but I'm not going to tutor you guys, because...I trust that you all can handle the box weapons without me." Mayuri smiled a them

"Mayu-san..."

"Now let's head to the base! We don't want to make Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan worried do we?"

* * *

**Lazura: Sorry for skipping so many parts... I'm just going to type some important parts of the story.**

**Angie/Mayuri: So please Review! **


	14. Before The Choice Battle

**Lazura: Argh...now is the choice battle...(in this chapter I also mention about Mayuri's Training room)**

**Angie: Good luck Mayuri! **

**Mayuri: You can count on me! Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all except her ocs.**

* * *

Mayuri was just about to head out to the door until...

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU B*****DS ARE STILL ALIVE AREN'T YA?!" yelled Squalo

"Squalo!" Yamamoto said in surprise

"Listen, all of the Vongola members are in the same position as you are...It doesn't matter if you are id-BWAH! TEME!"

_Xanxus just hit Squalo didn't he... _Mayuri thought as she sweat dropped at the thought about that

She noticed Tsuna's face got serious.

Soon she remembered that in this episode Xanxus broke the transmitter after talking to Tsuna/

_Oh...great Xanxus is going to break the transmitter in 3..2...1.._

"Ah...its been cut off!" Tsuna exclaimed

* * *

After Reborn and Shoichi had announced that everyone had to rest except for Mayuri.

"Eh~ Why me?!"

"Ah...because I need you to finish your training." Reborn sadistically stated

"BU~ REBORN YOU MEANIE~!" Mayuri said as she opened her vongola box and vanished

"Eh...did Mayu-san just open her Vongola box?"

"Tch...Suzuki-san is showing off..." Gokudera spatted

"I HEARD THAT GOKUDERA!" yelled Mayuri

However nobody knew that Mayuri was invisible the whole time...until they saw the door open mysteriously.

* * *

Chrome and Mayuri ate together in the room.

"You know Chrome..."

"Yes, Suzuki-san?"

"You should try to get along with Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan also...they are worried about your well-being..."

"But..."

"Don't worry...I'll be there with you..." Mayuri stated with a thumbs up

Chrome's eyes softened, "Thank-you..."

* * *

Basil had arrived later on, however he fell asleep after talking to Tsuna and the others.

Soon Kyoko and Haru asked if they wanted to visit their houses during this time.

They asked if Mayuri wanted to come...

"Well...I have to go out somewhere later...so maybe next time..." Mayuri said with an apologetic face and hid something behind her back

"Its ok! Anyway..." Haru and Kyoko say at the same time

"What?" Mayuri blinks

"Are you heading out to see him?" they both asked as they stared at her.

"Ehehehehe...you got me there..." Mayuri said.

* * *

Mayuri went out earlier than the others and flew over to the roof top of Namimori Middle School to see Hibari sleeping.

"Hibari! Hibari!" chirped Hibird

"Shhh...Hibird!" Mayuri whispered to Hibird

But it was futile.

"Omnivore."

"Geh...Kyoya..."

"What are you doing here?"

"W-Well...I just wanted to bring this to you!" Mayuri said handing out a bento box filled with Mayuri's cooking.

"What is this..."

"A bento...that I made for you...and since you don't have anything to eat...I came over here to give this to you.."

"Hn..." Hibari then grabs and eats one of the onigiris from the bento.

"Its good."

"I'm glad that you like it...you can have as much as you want!" Mayuri smiled

Soon Hibari smi-(no, not smirk) but smiled SMILED at Mayuri.

Making Mayuri's eyes widen and blush at the sight of his smile.

* * *

By the time Hibari finished the bento...

"I'm going to be asleep...don't wake me up or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he went to sleep on Mayuri's lap

"...well no use in arguing with him there..." Mayuri said to herself.

"Midori Tanabiku Namimori no~" Hibird sang as it flew off of Hibari's head.

Mayuri just gently petted Hibird as it landed on her left hand.

All of a sudden Mayuri heard a familiar yell, "EXTREME!"

_Ah they came..._

* * *

Soon Tsuna and co. made up to the roof top...however Mayuri was spotted by Haru and Kyoko but Mayuri told them to be quiet...because you know who would go on a 'I'll bite you to death' rampage.

Though Hibari woke up answering, "Its rather noisy."

"Ah...Kyoya!"

"Now don't be like that." said a voice boomed out

_That voice!_

Hibari got up and readied his stance before Mayuri.

"W-Wait Kyoya! Its just Dino-san!" Mayuri held onto Hibari's arm

"Huh? Mayuri since when did you started calling him Kyoya?" Dino asked in wonderment as he dropped down to see the two.

"Eh...etto...can I tell you that next time..." Mayuri said while holding on to Hibird

"Why?"

"It seems like Kyoya wants to fight you..." Mayuri pointed towards Hibari who was still standing his ground

"Ah...I see.." Dino replied as he readied his whip

Mayuri just sat there watching their fight while petting Hibird.

* * *

The next day Mayuri asked I-pin, " I-pin...can you do me a favor and see that Chrome gets along with Kyoko and Haru...I have to go deliver something to someone."

"You can leave it to I-pin!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

Mayuri went off to give Kusakabe food for Hibari since Dino is still training Hibari about the fighting style in this era.

When she came back she saw that Chrome had finally opened up to Kyoko and Haru.

* * *

Soon the battle of inventions started...which seemed so pointless that Mayuri went off to train.

* * *

**Here I will introduce the training room that Mayuri uses. **

**The room is the same size as Tsuna's training room, but the floor is an ice skating rink...once Mayuri steps on the ice, the battle system starts and Mayuri has to either attack while skating or use her voice.**

* * *

"Now...Let's dance!" Mayuri said as she charges toward one of the targets.

* * *

The next day Mayuri visited Tsuna and saw that he was about to open the box.

"Tsuna...don't you dare open that box."

"M-Mayu-san!? Why are you here?!"

"Ha...I figured that you would be curious about what is inside your box."

"But..."

"The animal thats in your box, can understand your feelings...Tsuna."

"My...feelings?"

"Yeah...so just wait until tomorrow...because if you give this box flames...you are going to regret opening it with the feelings you have now." Mayuri said while holding the box.

"Shes right Tsuna..." stated Dino as he walked into Tsuna's room

"D-Dino-san!?"

"If you do that then you might end up doing something reckless."

"So..Tsuna...just wait until you sort out your feelings."

"Yeah...thanks...Mayu-san and Dino-san."

* * *

**Heading Straight to boycott episode...**

* * *

Mayuri walked in on Kyoko and Haru announcing the boycott.

"Mayu-chan! Who's side are you on?!" Kyoko and Haru asked

Everyone was staring at Mayuri.

"Gomen, Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan...but I'm going with Tsuna on this..."

"M-Mayu-san..."

"Plus...once you guys find out the truth...can you handle what these guys have been going through?"

Kyoko and Haru deadpanned after hearing Mayuri say that.

Bianchi took the two along with I-pin and Chrome.

Mayuri sighed and turned to the boys, "You guys better be thankful that I can cook!"

"Yeah! We owe you one! Mayu-san!"

"But...I'm going to tell Kyoko and Haru..."

"What?!" all of them yell

"If not then what other choice do we have?! It they don't know about all the pain you guys went through...I think I'm going to break down any second..." Mayuri said while dropping down to the ground and droplets of tear drops appear on the floor.

"Mayu-san/Suzuki-san/Mayu-chan/Mayuri..." the four guys stared down at her.

Then finally Tsuna said, "Don't worry Mayu-san...I'll tell them."

"But..."

"No...were going to find out sooner or later."

"But...Ryohei-san...are you ok with this?" Mayuri turned to Ryohei

"...There is no use in excusing myself in this...is there...but I agree...I extremely don't like it when I lie to Kyoko." Ryohei states

"Ryohei-san/Onii-san..."

* * *

Tsuna had finally told Haru and Kyoko their situations and were able to stand their ground after hearing about it.

Everyone and Mayuri had been training hard and finally they all had finally completed their training.

* * *

Mayuri had changed into her special mafia suit prepared by Leon.

Mayuri wore a white dress shirt, black neck-tie, black pleaded skirt, black cover up, white leggings along with black boots, and finally the rose pin on her pony tail.

_Its time...Michael..._

Mayuri says to herself as she puts on her weapon belt holding her fans and her vongola box along with the ring Hibari gave her and the vongola star ring.

* * *

After waiting so long for Hibari and Yamamoto..who finally arrived at the last minute...but Mayuri didn't open her box because she thought it would change the Fiamma Volts amount.

She looked over to Shoichi and said, "You weren't wrong in bringing them here."

Right after they had been transported, Mayuri kept glaring at Byakuran and stood in front of Kyoko and Haru protectively.

Soon the gyroroulette appeared with all of the attributes, including null, and star.

"Wait...I thought you had no star guardian Byakuran!" yelled Mayuri

"Thats Mayuri-chan~...but we do have a star guardian of the mare ring...you can come out now~"

A girl that looked exactly like Mayuri but with completely white hair like Byakuran and blue eyes came out behind from Bluebell.

"She is Yuki...or should I say Mayuri's clone."

"WHAT?!" everyone said except Reborn and Hibari

"Right after you refused my proposal...I snatched a strand of your hair while you weren't looking~"

"NAH?! YOU PERV!"

"Don't call Byakuran-sama a perv!" Yuki yelled

"You...(points fan at Byakura) after I'm finished with Yuki...I'm going straight after you." Mayuri said with a heated glare

Byakuran just laughs, "Ahahaha~ Mayuri is still feisty as ever."

* * *

The gyroroulette ended up with sky,storm, rain, star, and two nulls for Tsuna.

For Byakuran, it was cloud, sun, star, and two mist.

Daisy appeared before Mayuri saying, "I'm Daisy...this is for you..."

He holds out a dead flower thats too dead to even say its a flower.

"Stay away from Kyoko-chan and Haru!-chan" Mayuri hissed

Kikyo then caught him immediately and appologized and said that daisy had a weakness for the weak and fragile. Which pissed Mayuri more off.

Before the others headed out to their respective places, Mayuri walked up to Kyoya and gave him the ring.

"Kyoya, watch over my ring for me." She said as she handed Kyoya the ring.

"Hn...don't die..."

"I won't!" Mayuri smiled back at him.

* * *

**Lazura: Next chapter will focus the battle on Mayuri and Yuki side!**

**Angie/Mayuri: So please Review! XD**


	15. Mayuri vs Yuki

**Lazura: Now the start of the choice battle! **

**Angie/Mayuri: Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all except her ocs.**

* * *

Mayuri waited at the spot where Shoichi told her to stay at.

Soon Yuki appeared.

"I won't forgive you, original." Yuki said as she got out her knives

"Same here,clone." Mayuri said as she got out her fans.

Within a blink of an eye Yuki was dodging all of Mayuri's hits with her fans and hand to hand combat.

* * *

"Woah...Mayuri-dono..." Basil said in awe

"Her training with Michael has really paid off!" Dino exclaimed

"Yeah.." Reborn replied

Hibari just stared at the fight as he continued to grip on the ring.

* * *

"Hmph...at least you put up a well fight original." Yuki said as she blocked Mayuri's fan hit

"So do you." Mayuri punched Yuki in the stomach, making her fall to the ground completely.

"GAH!" yelled Yuki

"Now...I'll be taking that fake ring from you." Mayuri said as she walked towards Yuki

"NO!" Yuki yelled and floated up into the air.

Her hair changed to completely gray and her eyes became red...soon a panther appeared transforming into a mic appeared near Yuki.

"Now...let's see who's fake and who's real!" Yuki yells into the mic as she readied her song

***cue: Black Diamond by Hoshina Utau/Nana Mizuki karaoke version* (scroll down to author's section for link)**

_(violin playing))_

_ichiban no negai goto oshiete_  
_"anata no hoshii mono" _  
_BORYU-MU furi kireru hodo tsuyoku_  
_ooki na koe de sakendemite_

**Mayuri: GAH! **

**Mayuri tried to cover her ears from the voice pressure, but instead got pushed into the ground creating a crater by the pressure.**

_taiyou ga mesamenu uchi ni_  
_hajimeyou sekai ha_  
_hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru_  
_sou kimi no te wo totte_

_saa nani ga hoshii no? nani wo motomeruno?_  
_atsumeta kagayaki sono tenohira ni_  
_subete sukuitoru yogoreta yozora ni_  
_kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU_ DAIYAMONDO

**Yuki: Nero Stella Frammenti!**

**The shards aimed towards Mayuri and pierced her arms while Mayuri tried to get up from pressure.**

**Mayuri: Guh! **

_furueru te de inori wo sasagete_  
_"ANATA NO HOSHII MONO"_  
_ishi no nai ningyou no you jane_  
_namida datte nagasenai_

_kizutsuitemo usodarake demo_  
_kesshite kusshinai_  
_honmono dakega kagayaiteiru_  
_mienai chikara ni sakaratte_

_saa nani wo utau no? nani wo shinjiruno?_  
_mayotteiru dakeja GARAKUTA ni naru_  
_subete furi kitte yuganda yozora ni_  
_kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO_

_(violin solo)_

_saa nani ga hoshii no? nani wo motomeruno?_  
_atsumeta kagayaki sono tenohira ni_  
_subete sukuitoru nejireru yozora ni_  
_kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO~_

***Fin***_  
_

Mayuri staggered from the shard hits.

* * *

"Mayuri-dono!" Basil yelled

Hibari gritted his teeth as he saw Mayuri being hit by shards.

* * *

"Hmph...bow down for Byakuran-sama to see." Yuki said as she slowly floated down.

"N-Never!" Mayuri opens her box weapon creating a white blast.

"What is this?!" Yuki yelled as her panther caught her.

* * *

'Hm...Mayuri is going to reveal whats in her box weapon...' Reborn thought.

* * *

When the light disappeared, Mayuri had both Labu and a white rabbit with black spots appeared .

"A rabbit? Whats a rabbit going to do to help you win this?!" Yuki yelled

"You'll see! Rii! Labu! _**Cambio Forma**_!"

"Kuuu!"

"Riiiii!"

Rii changed Mayuri's boots into ice skates**(instead of using a steel blade to skate on it runs on star flames)** and Labu combined with Mayuri's fans.

* * *

"Reborn...what is Mayuri's weapon?" Dino asked

"Yeah...her **o****landa potare coniglietto della stella** becomes _the everlasting shine that will leads and protect the family through the sky...Serena's ice skates!_" Reborn states

"Ice skates...but what can ice skates do to help her fight?!"

"Well...we shall see..." Reborn said

* * *

"Now...**cominciamo**!" Mayuri yells

***cue Magenta Another Sky from La Storia della Arcana Famiglia* (scroll down for link)**

_Wareta bin tobichiru_  
_Amai hachimitsu ga_  
_Tsumasaki ni hirogatte_

_Mita koto mo nai chizu_  
_Tokete egakidasu no_  
_Nanika ga me sameru no_

_Munamoto ni naifu kakushite_  
_Doku iri no gurosu nutte_  
_Sweet smell flowers matotte_  
_Kyou kara kawaritai_  
_Nurui kako ni juukou wo_

**Mayuri's fans immediately transformed into two guns as she aimed towards Yuki.**

**Mayuri: ****Stella Specchio Colpo!**

**The shot flashed and changed into a dove aimed at Yuki. **

**Yuki got hit on the shoulder as she tried to dodged the other shot.**

**Yuki: Kuh! DAMN YOU! **

_Kagami no sekai wo nuke dashitai no_  
_Take me higher_  
_Take me to heaven_  
_Kaere nakute mo ii_  
_Shiranai sekai wo mite mitai no_  
_Doanobu cheen kowashite_  
_Kakedasu Magenta no asa_

_(Short pause)_

_Adeyakana ringo_  
_Fouku de sasu you ni_  
_Chikyuugi ni daatsu nagete_

**Yuki threw her knives towards Mayuri however Mayuri dodged them quickly by using her ice skates.**

_Hiiru ni sasayaku no_  
_Touku e tsurete itte yo_  
_Ikisaki wa kimenaide_

_Kurayami no doresu saite_  
_Kyouki no kami kazari_  
_One night butterfly kidotte_  
_Ashita wo erabitai_  
_Jibun rashiku daitan ni_

_Ano niji wa don'na aji ga suru no_  
_Tell me something_  
_Tell me all the things_  
_Oshiete Candy drops_  
_Ano tori wa don'na koi ni naku no_  
_Yuushitessen no mukou gawa_  
_Tobitatsu Magenta no sora_

**As Yuki's panther kept trying to aim at Mayuri...Mayuri kept on dodging all the hits aimed at her as she continues to sing.**

_(short pause)_

_Never ever give up_  
_Never stop me_  
_Hashiri dashita Oh my mind_  
_Never ever give up_  
_Never stop me_  
_Ugoki dashita Oh my life_  
_Watashi wa watashi_  
_Dare nimo agenai_

_Kagami no sekai wo nuke dashitai no_  
_Take me higher_  
_Take me to heaven_  
_Kaere nakute mo ii_  
_Shiranai sekai wo mite mitai no_  
_Doanobu cheen kowashite_  
_Onegai tomenaide_

**Mayuri jumped high up into the sky.**

_Ano niji wa don'na aji ga suru no_  
_Tell me something_  
_Tell me all the things_  
_Oshiete Candy drops in my heart_  
_Ano tori wa don'na koi ni naku no_  
_Motto touku motto takaku_  
_Habataku no Brand new sky_  
_Kagayaku Magenta no asa_

_***Fin*  
**_

"Now for the Finale!" Mayuri charged down to Yuki who was completely exhausted.

"**Spada di un** **Angelo!**" Mayuri held her hand up and the fans floated up above and took the form of a sword.

* * *

"Sword of an Angel...what is that Reborn?!" Dino asked

"Mayuri may be like Serena but there is one thing that differentiates between them...is that Mayuri knows how to use a sword and gun...you see Serena was a pacifist who didn't like fighting at all...however when the family was in trouble the angel took action." Reborn states

* * *

"Now its the end...**STELLE BORDO!**" Mayuri yelled as she destroyed the fake mare ring.

"NO! BYAKURAN-SAMA~!" yelled Yuki as she falls down to the ground and began to dicinitigrate.

"So...she lived off of by using the fake ring's power, huh?"

Mayuri sighed and then petted her two animals, but then fainted because of using too much power.

"guh...no...I need to help them...ugh.." Mayuri said under her breath before fainting completely.

* * *

By the time Mayuri woke up she found herself in one of the ally ways of the battle arena with a familiar mushroom shaped hat.

"Y-Yuni-sama..." Mayuri muttered

"Shhh...Mayuri-san unleash your star flames to cover us..." Yuni whispers to Mayuri

"I got it...Labu..."

"Kuu!"

The star flames completely covered the two, and Yuni helped Mayuri head over to where Tsuna and the others are.

By the time they got there Yuni whispered to Mayuri to release the flames over them quietly.

"I object, Byakuran." Yuni stated

Everyone was staring at Yuni and Mayuri.

"As Millefiore's Black Spell Boss...I hold half of the authority to decide."

"Yuni...damn you..." Byakuran spatted out under his breath

* * *

**(skip time)**

* * *

"Please...Please protect me." Yuni announced

"EH?!" Tsuna cried out

"Tsuna...please...shes an important friend that I was told to protect..." Mayuri said

"Mayu-san..."

"But not only I, but my allies' pacifiers also." Yuni holds out four pacifiers and began to shine brightly

* * *

**(skip)**

* * *

"Come...let's make up Yuni-chan.." Byakuran moved closer to Yuni but Mayuri stood in front of Yuni

"Mayuri-san!"

"I won't let you touch her!" Mayuri yelled out as she readied her sword.

"Ho~" Byakuran said as both of his hands went out for Yuni and Mayuri, however a flying tonfa and bullet came towards Byakuran.

Byakuran sent the tonfa flying back to the owner however the bullet got a bit of his sleeve.

"Kyoya!/Uncle!" Mayuri and Yuni yelled as they ran over to the group.

"I won't let you lay a hand on the Arcobaleno Boss, Byakuran." Reborn said as he glared at Byakuran

"Hn." Hibari said as he stood in front of Mayuri.

"EH?! Shes a the Arcobaleno Boss?!" Tsuna yelled out

"Hm~ Playing as a knight in shining armor...Reborn and Hibari."

* * *

**(skip)**

* * *

Mukuro had came out and said, "Now...Sawada Tsunayoshi...take the sky arcobaleno and the star guardian to Namimori.."

Mayuri went inside the base after hearing that and went to Yuni, "Yuni...thank-you for saving me earlier...I owe you."

"No..It was my pleasure."

* * *

**Lazura: Now this is as much as I can do for now...but I will update soon.**

**Angie/Mayuri: Please Review!**

**Music Links: 1. watch?v=aA80UKk0r1s(Black Diamond)**

** 2. watch?v=Qlv1323NBTM(Magenta Another Sky)**

**Translations(forgot translations ): **

**1. ****Nero Stella Frammenti - Black Star Fragments**

******2. ****Olanda potare coniglietto della stella - Holland lop bunny of star**

******3. ****cominciamo - begin**

******4. ****Stella Specchio Colpo - Star Mirror Shot**

**********5. Spada di un Angelo - Sword of an Angel**

**********6. Stelle Bordo - Star Edge**


	16. Extra: Song and Letter

**Lazura: I had this great short idea of a side story...but its really short. (takes place ten years later)**

**Angie/Mayuri: Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all except her ocs.**

* * *

**Song**

One day at Namimori Shrine Base Mayuri was visiting Hibari right after finishing one of her missions...

"Kyoya! I'm back!" Mayuri announced as she entered the tea room.

"Hn."

Hibari was staring at Mayuri.

"W-What is it, Kyoya?"

_Why is he staring at me like that?_

"You sing right?"

"Y-Yeah...why?"

Hibari hands her a music sheet.

Mayuri glances at the sheet and deadpanned.

"No...Kyoya...I'm sorry...I can't sing that."

Hibari just stared at her with a blank face.

Soon Hibird came into the room singing, "Midori Tanabiku Namimori No~"

"Suzuki Mayuri." Hibari said as Hibird lands on his head.

"No." Mayuri replied as she vanished off to see Tsuna.

* * *

Hibari knew that Mayuri knows how to sing...so he asked her to sing Namimori Middle School's Song.

However Mayuri flat out rejected on singing it.

* * *

**TYL Mayuri's Second**** Note (italics are Mayuri's thoughts and bold is the letter parts)**

After Mayuri had finished writing the the first note and started writing the second note.

**Note #2:**

**Dear past self,**

_Hmm~ should I reveal to my past self that she is engaged Kyoya or should I just let her see the picture like what happened to Ryohei?_

_...Meh...I'll just reveal it to myself and put this picture of me and Kyoya to make the statement concrete._

**I'm engaged to Kyoya...yes...Hibari Kyoya...proof look bellow.**

(tucks in a picture of TYL Mayuri and TYL HIbari in the Note)

_Can't wait to hear from Kyoya about my past self's reaction!_

Mayuri giggled evilly at the thought.

* * *

**Lazura: Sorry for making a short extra chapter, but I will post chapter 16 soon.**

**Angie/Mayuri: So please Review! :D**


	17. Serena's Test Part 1

**Lazura: ugh...**

**Angie: Whats wrong?**

**Lazura: Don't wanna got to school...school makes me lose my interest in typing... DX**

**Mayuri: At least you still have time before school.**

**Lazura: yeah...but the days are speeding up too fast~! Tsuna! Do the disclaimer please!**

**Tsuna: Hai! Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all except her ocs.**

* * *

Mayuri walked out of the half destroyed base to see Hibari walking down the steps.

"Kyoya! MATTE!" Mayuri yelled out

Hibari turns over to see her stagger as she tried to run over to Hibari.

She tripped on the one of steps, but got caught by Hibari in the process.

"Omnivore."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY DONT'T CALL ME A OMNI-" Mayuri cried out but stopped as she noticed that Hibari's face was hidden by his bangs.

"Kyoya...whats wrong..." Mayuri asked but Kyoya pulled her closer to him meeting to his steel-bluish eyes.

"This." He puts the ring, the ring Mayuri gave to him to watch over, in Mayuri's hand

"The ring!?" Mayuri exclaimed

"What...*smirk* were you expecting something else from me?"

Mayuri stuttered, "N-NO! YOU CARNIVORE!"

"Hn." replied Hibari as he jumped off towards the direction of Namimori Middle School.

Soon Kusakabe ran after Hibari yelling, "Wait, Kyo-san!"

Then Dino ran down the steps, but tripped and fell faced down to the stone cold floor by the time Romario arrived.

"Oh..Boss you are back?"

"Ro-Romario..."

Mayuri sweat dropped at the scene.

* * *

Mayuri came back inside, changed, and rested inside room..

Yuni walked inside wearing a simple white turtle neck dress along with a green blazer (I think its a blazer? o.o)

"Mayuri-san..."

"Are you sure about this, Yuni-sama...you don't have to do this..." Mayuri said as she sat up from her bunk bed.

"Yes...this is the only choice..."

Mayuri gritted her teeth.

* * *

Once we were transported back to Namimori Shrine ten years ago, the arcobaleno arrived(excluding Verde, Aria, and Lal), and finally Yuni cited the words within her mind.

Eight flames of red, blue, indigo, yellow, purple, green, orange, and white.

As the flames disappeared...revealed the First generation Vongola Family.

"Vongola Primo.."

"First Generation Storm Guardian, G."

"First Generation Rain Guardian, Asari Ugetsu."

"First Generation Lighting Guardian, Lampo."

"First Generation Sun Guardian, Knuckles."

"First Generation Cloud Guardian, Alaude."

"First Generation Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade."

"First Generation Star Guardian, Serena."

"Now you guys introduce yourselves." Reborn stated

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Che. Gokudera Hayato."

"Ahahaha~ Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Gyahaha! I am the great LAMBO-SAMA!"

"Sasagawa Ryohei. Extreme!"

"Hnph. Hibari Kyoya."

"C-Chrome Dokuro."

"Suzuki Mayuri."

Mayuri looked at Serena**(wore a floor length white dress that revealed white flats ****with long bell sleeves** and wore a white choker with a rose that looks strikingly similar to Mayuri's Rose pin.)...she looked just like Mayuri but with longer hair and had a mature feeling surrounding her. However Serena sensed the stare a looked over at Mayuri and smiled.

"You all will be tested to see if you are fit to protect your boss...failure is not an option." Reborn stated

Serena looks over to Primo and Primo nods at her.

Serena walks up to Mayuri and whispers, "You will be the first one to be tested."

Mayuri eyes widens and looks up at her...all she did was smile at Mayuri yet when Serena opened her eyes it was full of sadness.

"Serena..." Primo said

"Yes...we will meet once again..." Serena said as she vanished along with the rest of the first generation family.

Reborn walked up to her, "I'm guessing that you are the first one to be tested, right?"

Everybody's eyes widened.

"Yes, Reborn...Michael-sensei can handle this." Mayuri stated before vanishing again.

"R-Reborn...I have a question." Tsuna asked

"Yes...Dame-Tsuna." Reborn sighed

"Why is Michael-sensei involved in this?"

"You don't know...Michael is the star arcobaleno..."

Tsuna's eyes widen and yelled out, "WHAT!?"

* * *

By the time Mayuri appeared in her room, a familiar white flame appeared revealing Serena.

"Serena...no...Kondo Nadeshiko...what is my test?"

"Your test...will start right after the other guardians have started the test."

"Eh...but you said I'm the first one to be tested...why is my test going to start after the other guardians?"

"...There are some circumstances that I needed to tell you alone...as a fellow Star Guardian and ancestor." Serena said quiet enough for Mayuri to hear.

"What are the circumstances..."

"They are..."

* * *

Mayuri stared at the window the whole morning, but she did respond back to Tsuna and the others.

"Mayu-chan? Are you ok?" Kyoko asks

"Yeah...I'm fine...don't worry about me."

The teacher came in announcing that there was a new student transferring into our class.

"You may enter!"

The person that came in was Yuni in a Namimori Middle School Uniform...

"Its a pleasure to meet you all." Yuni greeted everyone with a warm smile.

However Yuni's face saddened when she saw the look on Mayuri's worried face.

* * *

Mayuri went up to the roof top for some air after Kyoko went to show Yuni around the school.

However she spotted a certain skylark sleeping there by the time she opened the door, Mayuri then walked over to Hibari and stared at his sleeping face.

Soon Hibird came down singing the usual Namimori Middle School Anthem and landed right on Hibari's head making him wake up to see Mayuri staring at him.

"What are you doing, omnivore?"

"N-NOTHING!" Mayuri exclaimed and backed away quickly.

"You."

"Eh?" Mayuri stared back at him.

"Your face..."

"What about my face...oh..." Mayuri was tearing up, but she wiped the tears away.

"It's really nothing Kyoya!" Mayuri hides her face with her hair

"Hn..." Hibari glares at her with his eagle eyes, stands up and walks into her direction

Mayuri tries to back farther away but hits her back against the wired fence making her cornered from Hibari.

"Suzuki Mayuri..." He said as Mayuri felt his breath on her face.

Mayuri clasped her hands against her mouth, however Hibari just locked his eyes at her s as the wind continued to blow against their hair.

They stayed in that position until the bell rang...Hibari released her, began to walk off, and said, "Get to class, omnivore."

Mayuri cried silently like their was no tomorrow, she wrote a note about who was going to be next on being tested to Reborn and gave it to Labu, and went to sleep.

* * *

Michael had just came home to see...Mayuri asleep along with a woman that look strikingly similar to Mayuri.

"Mayuri...is going to be in this state until the sky guardian has passed...then her test will start." Serena stated as she turned over to Michael who's form changed into a baby with short black hair, wearing similar clothes as his normal self, and a white pacifier around his neck.

"I see..." Michael replied.

* * *

**Lazura: If I haven't updated lately in September...I blame school.**

**Angie/Mayuri: *sweat drop***

**Tsuna: Please review! :D**

**Lazura: It will be revealed in the next chapter about what Serena had told Mayuri! **


	18. Serena's Test Part 2

**Lazura: Lala~! Serena has a huge role in this part of the story~! **

**Angie: What's up her?**

**Mayuri: I don't know...Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all except her ocs.**

* * *

_~Previously~ _

_Michael had just came home to see...Mayuri asleep along with a woman that look strikingly similar to Mayuri._

_"Mayuri...is going to be in this state until the sky guardian has passed...then her test will start." Serena stated as she turned over to Michael who's form changed into a baby with short black hair, wearing similar clothes as his normal self, and a white pacifier around his neck._

_"I see..." Michael replied._

* * *

Reborn had received a call from Michael and went up stairs to tell Tsuna...but he was asleep already so he decided to not tell until Tsuna had finally passed his test.

However...Reborn told Yuni before she went to her room.

"So Mayuri-san will be in that state until Tsuna has past his test right?"

"Yeah...but if one of the guardians fails one of the tests...she will be in that state for good."

Yuni made a wish that night, hoping that everything will be fine.

* * *

The next day Reborn requested a meeting with the guardians and arcobaleno(minus Aria, Lal, Verde, and Mammon/Viper) at the park. He explained to all of them if they don't pass then Mayuri's life will be in danger.

"W-What do you mean, Reborn?!" Tsuna asked frantically

"Didn't you hear what I just said, Dame-Tsuna...-sigh- If any of you fail then Mayuri is gone for good...follow me if you want to believe it."

They all headed to Mayuri's house the door revealed a baby that looked a lot like Michael.

"Ciaossu! Michael!"

"Its nice to see you again, Reborn."

"EH?! THIS IS MICHAEL?!" Tsuna yelled out in shock

Reborn hits him with a Leon-hammer and said, "Shut up, Dame-Tsuna."

"OW!" Tsuna cried in pain.

* * *

Michael led them all up to Mayuri's room, when he opened the door...everyone became silent (including Lambo).

Mayuri's body was in a frozen death-like state...her skin was pure white.

"N-No...way...Mayu-san..."

"Suzuki-san..." Gokudera and Ryohei said as they looked down

"Mayu-chan..." Yamamoto frowned

"Suzuki-san..." Chrome said quietly as she wiped the tears streaming from her one eye.

Hibari had his face hidden by his hair and gritted his teeth along with clenchig his fists thinking, 'So this was what you've been trying to tell me yesterday...'

"M-Mayu-nee! BWAAH!" Lambo cried as he ran over to hold her hand.

When Lambo touched her hand he sniffled, "*sniff* Nee-chan is so cold..."

Everybody's eyes widened and rushed over to her bed...Hibari stayed near the doorway in anguish of not realizing what Mayuri had tried to tell him.

Tsuna touched her hand and said quietly while looking down, "We will pass..."

Everyone looked over at Tsuna.

"We will pass our inheritance exams for Mayu-san!" Tsuna exclaimed with a gleam of seriousness within his eyes.

All of the guardians agreed in unison and the arcobaleno nodded.

Reborn was proud of his student.

* * *

**Within Mayuri's Dreamland...**

"W-Where am I?" Mayuri asked herself as she got up from the empty place.

A white flame appeared and revealed to be Serena.

"I am going to give you a choice..."

"A choice?"

"Yes...Do you wish to go back to reality and continue living the life of a normal girl ...or...return to the world of KHR and continue with the way the story line is...depends on what you decide within your heat..."

A picture of the real world of her on a hospital bed appears and on the right shows a picture of Tsuna an the others at her bedside.

Mayuri then looked deep inside her...

_Would I rather return home...with my normal life...or continue staying in a world that may never happen again in a million years..._

Mayuri then smiled to Serena.

"Then my mind has already been made up...I'll miss Papa and Mama but at least I know that I'm not forgotten...I...I want to stay in KHR...I still have something I want to do!" Mayuri stated.

Serena smiled, "Thats my descendant...now you are qualified to learn about the star guardian since you past the test..."

"Yes..." Mayuri nodded in agreement.

* * *

After finishing the second to last test Tsuna and the guardians headed over to Mayuri's house to see that she is still asleep...but saw all eight flames within the room.

Revealing the only seven standing before the guardians as Serena stayed near Mayuri.

Primo went up to Tsuna and said, "She will wake up soon...however bear this in mind...she was not originally from this world..."

"What do you mean..." Tsuna asked

"You will have to ask Serena that..." He said as he turned over to reveal Serena who had her eyes closed the whole time.

* * *

**Serena's story(continuing from the previous conversation):**

_Over 400 hundred years ago...my brother, Kondo Hiro, married a woman named Fubuki Miyu...she was jealous of how pretty I looked along with my singing so much that she wanted me dead from the start. Hiro-nii tried to convince her to become friends with me and I complied along...but she did not change her mind on what she thought of me...finally one day she was ticked off by a man who was talking about how beautiful I was rather than her. So she ordered an accomplice to kill me...however I died in a carriage accident before he could even lay a finger on me. _

_I awoke upon seeing Brando ...Michael's ancestor...at Primo's Estate. He told me that I was found lyng out cold in the garden...apparently I was found by Alaude who just so happened to be out at the garden...he also told me everything I needed to know on surviving here along with givng me the name 'Serena' and my weapons. One day I was found singing in the gardens by Asari who played a wonderful melody to compliment my singing...later all of the other guardians would stop by and listen to our music. Lampo would be laying down on the grass. Knuckles, G, and Giotto would be sitting in the garden tables shaded by trees full of life. Daemon would be listening in the shadows along with Elena. Alaude would be leaning on the wall pretending to be sleeping when he was actually listening to the music. Cozart would visit and often ask me to sing him a song for him whenever he visited. Cozart and Giotto asked me if I wanted to sing in during parties that they would hold at the estate...though after singing in front of many mafiosos... some would try to claim me as their own. Though they did not expect that Brando was the one that taught me how to fight with fans...in the end I get saved by Alaude who just happened to walk in on the scene at every party._

_In winter...Cozart and Giotto asked if I wanted to go ice skating...which of course I never got to do in my previous life but it was quite fun...it felt like I was actually flying above the ice. Brando of course used this to help with my speed in throwing my fans at the enemies...I helped Cozart and Giotto become proper mafiosos...but...I sensed that Daemon was up to something right after Elena had died from the raid...I asked Brando about the power of the star flame...which allowed me to relay a message to the guardians and stop Daemon from killing Cozart...however the power was too much for me I ended up dying in the end and I never got to say goodbye to Giotto and the guardians..._

***End of Story and back to the dream sequence***

"Mayuri...the star flame's power bears a part of being able to save others...but if you sacrifice yourself for someone dear to you...remember that you can't back down on your word...I will continue to pray that you will be safe my dear descendant..." Serena said as her voice began to fade

"Serena...Serena?! What's happening?!" Mayuri yelled

"It seems that its time for me and the others to return to the rings...don't worry...I have a feeling that we will meet up again... " Serena said quietly

"SERENA!" yelled Mayuri as she tried to reach her hand over to Serena.

* * *

When Mayuri woke up it was nine at night... and saw six familiar people sleeping right near her bedside along with an awake perfect who was holding her hand.

"K-Kyoya...I'm back..."

"Idiot..." Hibari said with a glare as he whacked her in the head with his tonfa.

"OW! And this is what I get after waking-" Mayuri tried to say but Hibari pulled her into a kiss and broke off replying, "Don't do that ever again..."

Mayuri answered back, "Yes...yes...Kyoya..."

When Mayuri yelled everybody actually woke up but didn't want to upset the mood so they tried to crawl out of the room...Chrome vanished afterwards...but Hibari saw them leaving and...you can understand that they ended up being bitten to death outside of Mayuri's house.

* * *

**Lazura: Sorry for the late update but I had to some stuff to do that didn't finish until 8 at night...ps: it had something to do with school.**

**Angie/Mayuri: Please Review!**


	19. Before the Final Battle

**Lazura: The story will be ending soon...but I'm thinking of making a continuation of this story or maybe a prequel about Serena's past? XD**

**Mayuri/Angie: Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all except her ocs.**

* * *

By the time they came back only ten minutes had past from what Spanner had said, and everybody went back to the base to rest. (except Hibari, Kusakabe, Dino, and Romario because Hibari went straight to the school right after they were sent back into the future.)

* * *

Mayuri walked into to Yuni's room, left a note on her night stand about going to Namimori Middle School, and looked at Yuni for a bit before leaving.

Yuni woke up immediately after sleeping from what seemed like a long dream and saw the note...after reading it she looked up and had a worried face.

When everybody went for breakfast, Yuni explained to Reborn and Tsuna that Mayuri went to Namimori Middle School in the morning and had breakfast already. However Tsuna felt with his hyper intuition that there was something wrong with Yuni.

* * *

Mayuri had just arrived to see Dino and Hibari at the rooftop...

"Kyoya...did you sleep on the rooftop the whole night?" Mayuri asked

Hibari did not respond

"KYOYA!" Mayuri yelled out

Hibari threw a tonfa towards Mayuri saying, "Noisy." but she dodged immediately and threw back the tonfa.

"Don't sleep out here next time...you might catch a cold..." Mayuri pouted

"Carnivores don't get sick."

"Just don't sleep outside again next time." Mayuri said as she sat right next to Hibari.

"Hn."

Dino just watched as Mayuri scolded Hibari about sleeping outside and looked over to the sky, "I wonder when they'll attack..."

* * *

A few minutes later Mayuri, Dino, and Hibari had noticed something in the sky.

"The teleportation system is back..." Mayuri said in shock.

"Yeah...Mayuri, call Romario and Kusakabe over here!" Dino yelled as he readied his whip.

"Yes!" Mayuri replied back as she readied the communicator.

* * *

"Now will you surrender?" Dino asked Daisy

Daisy just stutterd then stood up, "I just want to know where Yuni-sama and Mayuri-sama are...I'll forgive you if you tell me!"

"Now tell me!" he yelled as he summoned his sun rhino.

Dino also summoned his box animal, while Hibari, Kusakabe, Romario, and Mayuri were at the rooftop...but Hibari could not stand the fact that Namimori Middle School will be destroyed by Daisy...so he sent Roll out. Mayuri was mad and tried to slap Hibari with her fans but Kusakabe and Romario held her down, that way Daisy won't see her. However Daisy revealed Open Carnage immediately by hitting Dino in the stomach along with hitting the concrete ground creating a pressure too strong for Mayuri to hold on to the fence which blasted Mayuri down to the school grounds.

"Mayuri! Gah..." Dino yelled out as he groaned in pain.

"Boss!" yelled Romario as he ran down to his boss.

"OW!" Mayuri yelped as she landed on the ground.

"Mayuri-san!" Kusakabe yelled out

"Ah...Mayuri-sama is found...hand her over now so that I can retrieve Yuni-sama also!" Daisy yelled out

"No...I won't allow you to destroy Namimori Middle anymore...or her...shes mine." Hibari glared as he stood in front of Mayuri along with lashing out his tonfas.

"K-Kyoya..." Mayuri blushed as she looked up at him

* * *

After Hibari had defeated Daisy and taken his ring...Mayuri told Dino that she will be heading over with the others, but before she flew off Hibari grabbed her wrist.

"What's wrong Kyo-" Mayuri asked but got cut off by a kiss from Kyoya.

Kusakabe, Dino, and Romario turned around and reported to Tsuna through the communicator while avoiding to watch the scene.(They don't want to be bitten to death by Hibari after Mayuri leaves.)

"Don't die..." Hibari told her as he stared into her eyes after breaking off the kiss.

"If I died then I wouldn't be the star guardian anyway ." Mayuri smiled at him with apologetic eyes as she vanished off leaving a feather in his hands.

Hibari gritted his teeth again as he clenched the feather and thought:

_That omnivore is lying again..._

* * *

Dino explained to Tsuna that Hibari had defeated Daisy...however when Dino asked if Mayuri made up with them...

"Eh...Mayu-san said she was heading here...but we received no message from her..." Tsuna replied

"N-No way...Tsuna! Contact Mayuri now! The Funeral Wreaths are not only after Yuni but also Mayuri!"

"WHAT?!"

Yuni listened to what they were saying, clasped her hands together and closed her eyes

_Suzuki-san...please be all right..._

* * *

Mayuri landed in the area of the forest where Yuni took everyone to before the battle.

Mayuri prays, 'Serena...please tell me...how to use the star flame's true power...'

A white flame appeared and said, "I knew that you would say that my dear descendant."

* * *

"Mayu-san! Mayu-san! Are you there!?" Tsuna yelled through the communicator but there was no response...but when everyone started to become worried a soft song was played through Tsuna's communicator out loud(thanks to Labu)...

***cue: Beautiful Wish by Seira from Mermaid Melody Karaoke version* (link bellow)**

_Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu_  
_Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de_  
_Yume wo miteta no_

**Yuni: I-I found out where Suzuki-san is!**

**Tsuna: EH?!**

**Reborn: Then let's hurry!**

_Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru_  
_Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai_  
_Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau_

_Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara _  
_Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite _  
_Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI(orange) no umi ni wa _  
_Sekai no namida ga nemutteru_

_Umarete ku sono sekai ga watashi wo yonde ita...? _  
_Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta _  
_Donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo_

_Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara _  
_Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite _  
_Asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo _  
_Watashi no negai wa tokete iru_

_Itsuka kanashi arasoi no tane _  
_Subete ga kieru sonna hi ga kite _  
_Hitotsu no ai wo utaitai...aoi umi no naka de..._

_Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yonde iru _  
_Watashi no negai wo shite ita you ni _

_Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara _  
_Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite _  
_Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI(orange) no umi ni wa _  
_Sekai no namida ga nemutteru~ _

**They all ran over to the clearing of a crater.(I think o.o)**

**Tsuna: Thats...!**

**Yuni: Suzuki-san!**

(Mayuri's Lalala solo then small music box song.)

_***Fin* ** _

Mayuri lifts her head up to face them, "Yo! What took you guys so long?"

* * *

Somewhere 10 kilometers away from Vindice Prison...

"ACHOO!" sneezed Fran he then thought, 'Thats weird...is someone talking behind my back?'

"Oi! Fran! Don't sneeze on me!" yelled a girl with long black hair along with red eyes in a black t-shirt, black pants,black jacket, and black boots(ok everything was black...she is not emo...).

"Hai Hai...Miki-sempai..."

"Its MIKI KEIKO-SEMPAI! I became Mukuro's next apprentice right before you came along!" Miki said with fire burning behind her.

"Hai Hai..."

Ken kept jumping from his spot about how Mukuro is finally set free!

Fran and Miki muttered together, "And we have an animal wagging his tail..."

* * *

**Lazura: I didn't put MM, because she literally irritates me whenever I read or watch KHR that has a scene with her(no offense Amano-san)...so I put in a OC that I made.**

**Angie/Mayuri: Please Review!**

**Music Link: watch?v=eiil8behw9Q**


	20. Mayuri's Sacrifice

**Lazura: Now we are nearing the very sad ending for this story...**

**Angie/Mayuri: *sniff* Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all except her ocs.**

* * *

Mayuri was just staring up at the stars once everyone fell asleep after the discussing the plan...(Mayuri was sleeping while they were discussing)

"Couldn't sleep?" Yuni asked as she sat next to Mayuri

"Yeah...the battle is tomorrow ain't it..."

Yuni frowns a bit...but Mayuri changed the subject by saying, "Yuni-sama...do you want me to teach you a song?"

"Eh?"

"I know that its weird asking you now...but can I?"

Yuni smiled back at her and replied, "Of Course!"

* * *

During the time of Battle everyone had set out...Mayuri held Yuni's right hand the whole time during their fight.

* * *

As Chrome was heading on her way she tripped on a fork in the road of the forest.

"Oi...shouldn't you be heading this way?" a voice called out.

"W-Who's there?"

Miki Keiko came out from the trees and replied, "Miki Keiko...I'm here to help you get to Mukuro-sama..."

"T-Thank-you..."

"No problem...but Mukuro in this time period is mine...remember that!"

"Eh? But I only see Mukuro-sama as a big brother figure..."

"Oh I see...well let's hurry!" Miki said as she grabbed Chrome's hand and dragged her to the direction of where Mukuro was.

* * *

Serena sensed within the ring and immediately told Mayuri about the sensation, "Its that monster you told me yesterday...tell your boss to get ready..."

_Yeah...thanks Serena..._

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Eh?"

"I think its time for you to head out...I'll stay here and protect Yuni-sama..." Mayuri responded

"But..."

"Are you regretting my flame's element, Tsuna?" Mayuri's eyes narrowed towards Tsuna

"...I'll leave it to you..." Tsuna said as he activated his HDWM

Mayuri nodded in agreement

* * *

Chrome and Miki had finally made it but one of Ghost's weird power was about to hit them.

"Chrome! Look out!" Miki yelled as she cover Chrome

However Fran used his box weapon to soften the hit, "Ah...Master...how long are you going to stand there in the shadows?"

"Kufufufu...shut up Fran..." Mukuro stabs his hat with his trident then walks over to Chrome and Miki...but they both fainted after seeing the attack heading towards them.

"Oya? Falling asleep during an important fight?...This is very troubling..."

"Master just get the ring and box already...my head hurts when my flames are being zapped out of me..."

* * *

As Yuni flew off to the direction of the battle...Mayuri readied her self sending out Labu as her wings.

"You're going now...Mayuri..." Reborn asked

"Yes...I promised Aria-san...that I'd protect Yuni for her!" Mayuri announced as she vanished

* * *

By the time Yuni was about to sacrifice herself...Mayuri said while being invisible, "Yuni-sama, I won't allow you to do that..."

Yuni's eyes shot open along with everyone who's eyes began to widen.

"Mayuri...you here..." Byakuran said quietly

"Yeah Byakuran...I won't allow you to make Yuni and the others sad anymore..." Mayuri said as she appeared in front of Yuni

"Suzuki-san!" Yuni gasped as she noticed that Mayuri's form changed

Mayuri's outfit changed into a white sundress, her wings were shining pure white, her hair was not held by a pin anymore...but instead her long hair was down, and held a staff that had two alternating blue ribbons on each side on the top of the staff was a rose within a star.(the staff is Rii)

"Yuni-sama...you can rest easy now...this time I make my move...o flame of the star grant my wish and change that power into an eternal flame! **Personale del Angelo Stella**!" Mayuri called out as the staff began to gleam

"Suzuki-san! If you use that power you are going to die!" Yuni cried out

Everybody's eyes widened at the sound of this.

"Mayu-san...was what Yuni had said true..." Tsuna asked

"Yes...but I don't want Yuni to suffer the consequences of death...like me..."

Everyone stared at her.

"Mayu-san...does this have anything to do with you not being from this world..." Tsuna said quietly

"Yes...I died in the world that I lived in and was given another chance to live this world, however Michael, Serena, Yuni, and I knew that by using this power I would never return to either worlds by sacrificing myself..."

Everyone...(except Byakuran because hes a big fat meanie) deadpanned after hearing that

"BUT WE CAN FIND ANOTHER WAY WITHOUT EITHER YOU OR YUNI SACRIFICING YOURSELF!" Tsuna yelled

Mayuri just smiled and asked Yuni, "Do you remember the song I taught you?"

"Suzuki-san...but..."

"Please its the last song I wanted to sing with you before I go..."

Yuni then clasped her hands with Mayuri and said, "Yes...Suzuki-san!"

***cue: Kokoro no Hoshi by Yuni Karaoke version* (scroll down) **

_Yume wo miteimashita haruka inishie no hi  
Yami ni matataki dasu hoshi no soba de_

_Watashi wo tsutsumi kondeta nukumori ni deau hi wo_  
_Yubiori kazoete nemuru_

_Eien ni saku hana ga koko ni aru yo_  
_Dakishime nagara watashi koko ni iru yo_  
_Namida wa sagashiteru anata no koto wo_

_Hoshi wa shitteiruno? Sorezore no unmei_  
_Kyou mo nagarete yuku negai hitotsu_

_Kizu wa toki ga iyasu no ni kanashimi no kokuin wa_  
_Seigai kienai MISUTERI_

_Hitomi ni utsuru hon no isshun nazeka_  
_Umareta hoshi ga zutto saki wo terasu_  
_Nido to aenakute mo daisuki na hito_  
_Kagayaite iru Watashi no naka de_

**Mayuri began to fade as she continued to sing and tears appeared on her face...**

**Hibari was hitting the barrier with his tonfas on the outside but was futile until Basil hit the barrier leaving a hole...which allowed Gamma and Hibari to jump inside.**

**Gamma: Princess! Mayuri!**

_Egao no ura ni kakushita hitoribocchi no kimochi  
Kama wa nai sore de ii no_

_Eien ni saku hana ga koko ni aru yo_  
_Dakishime nagara watashi koko ni iru yo_  
_Nido to aenakute mo daisuki na hito_  
_Sou kokoro no naka de hikari tsuzukeru_

_**Fin**_

Mayuri tears dripped changing into feathers as they fell to the floor...Hibari pulled her into a tight hug as her body began to fade and said, "Why..."

"I was never meant to be here Kyoya...but I wanted to change this part...*turns her head towards Yuni* I didn't want Yuni and Gamma to disappear from the future for good...I'm sorry... but this is the last thing I can do with the power of the star flame...**Angelo Lacrime**!" Mayuri cried out and her body completely disappeared from Hibari's grasp leaving a pile of pure white feathers, a white vongola box,,the new star ring, a picture from TYL Mayuri, and finaly a rose pin.

"NO!" Yuni cried out as she hid her face in Gamma's chest

"MAYU-SAN!" Tsuna screamed out

* * *

**Lazura: What happens next? You will have to wait for the next chapter! **

**Angie/Mayuri: Please Review! **

**Music Link: watch?v=l4tTBUqxEcY**

**Translation: ****Personale del Angelo Stella - Staff of the Star Angel**

**********Angelo Lacrime- Angel's Tears**


	21. A Bright Future

**Lazura: ...**

**Angie: How come the Authoress is not saying anything?**

**Mayuri: Hmm...I think its because this story is ending**

**Angie: Ah...Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all except her ocs**

* * *

"MAYU-SAN!" yelled Tsuna as he lands near Hibari and holds onto one of the feathers.

"Hold on...what have you done...I finally found one of the final pieces to my puzzle and now she is dead...do you understand...DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS MEANS?!" screeched Byakuran

Immediately a huge force of sky flames is burned off by Tsuna made Byakuran back away from them by the blast.

Yuni, Gammma, and Hibari held onto the items and feathers that were left by Mayuri...that way they wouldn't be lost during the fight.

"Why do you think Mayuri had to do this...You ruined our world...that's why Mayuri had to sacrifice herself! Byakuran...I won't forgive you!" Tsuna yelled out

"You won't forgive me...ahaha~ Mayuri was also a super rare item that would have helped me become god!"

"What?!"

"But you treated Mayuri as a normal girl even though she was dead from the start!" Byakuran readied to finalize his attack

"SHUT UP!" Tsuna readied his X-burner also.

The barrier broke, Hibari, Gamma, and Yuni were protected by a barrier that only Yuni was able to see.

"You are..." Yuni said

The woman who looked a lot like Mayuri...Serena created a barrier by using the power of star ring to let her come out of the ring and protect them from the blast.

"This was one of the wishes that Mayuri asked me to do after the power of the star flame was used..." Serena stated

* * *

Right after the blast Serena went back into the star ring...

"Suzuki-san...you knew that this would happen to me...yet you sacrificed yourself instead of me..." Yuni cried as she held on to pin and pacifiers along with Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome.

* * *

**Skip Xanxus hitting Kikyo and yelling at Tsuna**

* * *

Hibari looked at the picture he grabbed hold of before the blast took place...it was a picture of TYL Mayuri and his future self smiling at each other...he turned over the picture and noticed as words left by Michael appeared on it.

He then showed it to Tsuna and Tsuna read the words out loud, "Mayuri will not die...she may have used the power of the star flame to sacrifice herself...but she isn't dead..."

Everybody's eyes widened.

"Of course! Kora!" yelled a familiar voice

"That voice!" Tsuna announced

"Colonello!" Lal yelled

Right next to Yuni appeared six arcobalenos (including Michael).

Michael was holding onto the rose pin.

"Mayuri is not dead...the pin she used held her soul and body together before she vanished...it was a gift from my ancestor...its a good thing I gave it to her before you guys had left..." Michael stated holding out the pin.

Within the rose bud was Mayuri in her sundress sleeping soundly.

"Mayu-san..." Tsuna said as he smiled at the soul within the rose.

"But...how can she get out of the pin?" Yuni asked

"That we will have to rely on her boyfriend/future husband." Michael said as he tosses the pin over to Hibari who caught the pin.

"You better take good care of my daughter..." Michael said with a sadistic grin as he landed on his shoulder and whispered how to release her.

All Hibari replied was, "Wao...That's really it."

"Yes..." Michael answered.

"Eh?! What does he have to do?!" Tsuna asked

Reborn kicks him, "Don't bother them Dame-Tsuna!"

"OW! I GET IT!"

Everyone laughed or smirked at the scene.

* * *

Hibari went somewhere deep in the forest, so that nobody would see what happen, and kissed the soul within the flower.

The flower began to gleamed, floated up in the air, and changed into Mayuri(who was still in the sundress).

Mayuri fell into Hibari's arms and slowly opened her eyes saying, "I'm back."

"You are late." Hibari said before pulling Mayuri into a kiss that made the people who were spying on them gasp loudly.

After breaking off the kiss Hibari gently put down Mayuri and turned to the people(everybody was there...I meant everybody except the unconscious Kikyo) and announced along with a huge death aura, "KAMIKOROSU..."

Tsuna and everybody else screamed or laughed as they ran away from Hibari who was charging towards everybody with Roll.

* * *

Everyone was happy to see that Mayuri was back along with everything in the world was set back to the way it was.

However something unexpected happened before Tsuna and the guardians left.

"EH?!" everybody yelled (except Hibari)

"Yes...your future selves are right there you know." Shoichi said as he pointed to the group of familiar people.

"Woah...so thats meTYL in the future up close..." Mayuri said as she stared at her TYL self.

"Hm~...But did you know that I'm getting married right after this!" TYL Mayuri said while giggling and holding onto TYL Hibari's arm

"WHAT?!" everybody yelled out (Hibari just widened his eyes in shock)

"Hn...jealous?" TYL Hibari smirked along with lashing out his tonfas

"Hmph...Fight now." Hibari replied along with a huge murderous aura surrounding him and lashing out his weapons

As Hibari and TYL Hibari were fighting, Mayuri's face was red the whole time muttering about how she and Hibari are getting married. Yuni, Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome tried to calm her down, while the TYL selves of Chrome, Kyoko, and Haru are congratulating TYL Mayuri. When TYL Tsuna came out in hiding everybody(except the TYL selves) widened there eyes.

"J-Jyuudaime!?"

"Tsuna!?"

"OH IS THAT EXTREMELY SAWADA?!"

"B-Boss?!"

"OMG...THATS TSUNA?! *turns to Tsuna* TSUNA I DID NOT KNOW THAT YOU WOULD BE SO HOT IN TEN YEARS?!" Mayuri yelled

"Hn."

"EH?! THATS ME?!"

"Of course idiot!" Reborn said as he slammed Tsuna down with a hammer.

Lambo and I-pin were asleep in Mayuri's arms the whole time.

* * *

When everybody came back to the past they landed in the respective places they were last in.

Michael told Mayuri who was staring at her new rings, "Congrats...on getting married."

"I AM NOT MARRIED YET!" screamed Mayuri

* * *

**Lazura: Epilogue and extra chapters will be incuded! :D**

**Angie/Mayuri: Please Review! XD**

**Check my profile for a poll on prequel or sequel! XD**


	22. Epilogue, Extra, and Karaoke?

**Lazura: Now onwards to epilogues and extras! XD**

**Angie/Mayuri: Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all except her ocs.**

* * *

**Short Epilogue:**

When Mayuri looked through the mail this morning there were letters from Dino, Vongola Kyuudaime, Aria, and Varia(from Lussuria) stating congratulations on her marriage. This made Mayuri go through a fit before she headed to school.

* * *

On her way to school she met up with Kyoko, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei that all congratulated her...but she went into a huge rage yelling that she won't be married until ten years later which caused some students to stare at them funny.

* * *

Mayuri headed directly to the reception room with her lunch ad kicked the door down to reveal Hibari who stopped doing paperwork after seeing his door burst open.

Mayuri slammed the door closed, marched up to his desk, and said, "CAN YOU TELL EVERYONE THAT WE ARE NOT MARRIED YET?!"

"No."

"WHY?!"

Hibari got up leaned near her ear and whispered, "Because you are mine."

Mayuri's face began to heat up as she stared blankly at the perfect who was smirking at her the whole time.

* * *

**How Miki Keiko met Mukuro: **

Miki was a regular girl, who had red eyes that scared everyone around her because of her eye color. Children and Adults would call her a monster whenever she was around. She was abandoned by her family also...leaving her in an empty house, with only her trying to survive through school. One day Keiko dreamed of a serene place with flower fields...within the middle of the fields was a man with a blue pineapple styled hair in a white dress shirt and grey pants.

"My dear Miki..." the man said

"Who are you and how do you know my name?!"

"I know everything about your ordeal Miki..." the man said.

"My ordeal...but who are you?!"

"My name is Rokudo Mukuro...if you join me then you won't have to suffer from your loneliness anymore..."

"I-I can make friends?" Miki asked

"Yes..." Mukuro said as hugged her close

"I-I...accept...Mukuro..." Miki cried out as she returned the hug to him

"That's my dear Miki..." Mukuro replied

That was how Miki Keiko became part of the Kokuyo gang. In the future she and Chrome were really close friends and often trained together to practice their illusions.

* * *

**Karaoke **

Now Reborn and Authoress invited Tsuna and all the guardians(including Kyoko, Haru, and I-pin) into karaoke. (Mayuri and Reborn somewhat convinced Hibari into this.)

Before Mayuri and Hibari went: (It was decided who would sing by Reborn and I) (links bellow)

1: Tsuna and Reborn sang Canvas

2: Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei sang Famiglia

3: Lambo, I-pin, Chrome, Kyoko, and Haru sang Tatta Latta

4: Mukuro (Mukuro appeared out of nowhere making Hibari want to kill him but was stopped by Mayuri) sang Kufufu no fu (he vanished afterwards after the song finished leaving poor Chrome wondering why she was still on the stage)

Finally Hibari and Mayuri sang Sakura Addiction (Mayuri sang Mukuro's parts)

"The winners are...Mayuri and Hibari!" Reborn announced

"Wow!" Mayuri said with glee

"Hn." smirked Hibari

"Now may we have another song from the two winners?" Reborn and Authoress asked

"No." Hibari flatly rejected while heading out but Mayuri dragged him back in and said, "Of Course! We'll sing this one!"

***cue: Pieces of Treasure from La Storia della Arcana Famiglia Karaoke version* ( link bellow) (underlined is Hibari and bold is together)**

_Samayou kage to ishidatami   
Kaze ga hagasu you ni fuita   
**Toumeina kakoi no naka de **  
Hatenai sora bakari miage teta_

Tooku e ikou to kimeta   
Nugenai kutsu **kokoro ni haita mama **

**Why suri kireta yume o kakae kakedasu bokura ha **  
**Mou mayoi wa shinai **

_**(Pieces of Tresure)**_

_**Muchuude korogari migaka re kagaya kunara **  
**Kona gona ni natta hito kakera datte treasure** _

_**Fin** _

"Everybody clap for the two lovebirds!" announced the Authoress

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" yelled Mayuri

"But you are dating him..."

"Eh...ah...thats...I give up..." Mayuri muttered

"I win!" Authoress said making a 'V' with her hand.

* * *

**Lazura: Now that this story is done...should I make a prequel, sequel, or both? Please check my profile to vote! (I didn't sing cuz the KHR characters along with Mayuri are awesome singers! XD)**

**Angie/Mayuri: Please Review! :D**

**Music Links:**

**1: Canvas - watch?v=6ORenc2gORc**

**2: Famiglia - watch?v=kR8bQeJakpM**

**3: Tatta Lata - watch?v=VGvML814Yrk&feature=related**

**4: Kufufu no Fu - watch?v=T1QlnoY1pWo**

**5: Sakura Addiction- watch?v=jVCVbZIJR-o**

**6: Pieces of Treasure - watch?v=NbPwtmrZmiE&feature=player_embedded**


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Lazura: Okay this isn't an update but it has finally been decided!**

**Mayuri: She's going to make a sequel for Star Guardian's Destiny! XD **

**Hibari: Hn.**

**Lazura: GEH! HIBARI SINCE WHEN WERE YOU HERE?!**

**Hibari: The whole time...**

**Lazura:...Anyway the story will continue and when I finish the sequel I will start on the Prequel thats mostly revolving Serena only. **

**Mayuri: And here is a short preview of the new story called...Cloud, Star, and The Wheels of Fate!**

_Mayuri was dodging Hibari's attacks directed towards her yelling, "I'm sorry for being late!"_

_"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari said_

_Apparently Mayuri had woken up late and ended up being chased by Hibari._

_(Time skip)_

_"Ha~! Kyoya really won't give me a break..." sighed Mayuri as she slumped on her desk_

_"Well Hibari-san is Hibari-san." Tsuna stated as he tried to comfort Mayuri_

_"Don't remind me..."_

_The teacher came in announcing that there were transfer students transferring from Shimon Middle._

_Shimon Middle...oh yeah...I'm guessing its the inheritance arc now... Mayuri thought as she watched the amazing introduction made by Shitt P._

_Mayuri could have sworn that Enma was staring at her for a second there...however she just ignored it completely._

**Lazura: Half of the story will be focused on the inheritance arc afterwards it will just move on towards Mayuri and Hibari's relationship.**

**Mayuri: *blush***

**Hibari: *smirk***

**Lazura: Cloud, Star, and the Wheels of Fate will be posted immediately once I finish typing! :D**


	24. Author's Note Part 2

**CLOUD, STAR, AND THE WHEELS OF FATE HAS FINALLY BEEN UPDATED! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! XD**

**LINK: s/8494550/1/Cloud-Star-and-The-Wheels-of-Fate**


End file.
